Silence
by hilarie3
Summary: They didn't speak to her, they didn't see the point. They would never understand, there was only one person who did, one person who always had. She turned to look out the back window as they took her away from her.
1. Prologue

Haley wiped up the last of the tables, and looked around the now empty cafe. It was the middle of summer and as always she was working at Karen's Cafe. During the day it tended to be pretty empty, the odd customer wandering in, and then come 1 o'c lock the place was packed.

"Earth to Haley!" Haley jumped a little as Karen's sing- song voice filtered over to her. "Anywhere nice?"

"Just thinking." Haley mumbled, tossing her cloth over her shoulder and walking back into the kitchen.

"It's going to be dead in here for the next few hours. Why don't you go hang out with Lucas and Nathan?" Karen suggested. Haley was like a daughter to her and she loved having her in the cafe but sometimes that girl was her own worst enemy. She was young she needed to enjoy it. Instead she'd spent most of her summer in the cafe working, under the pretence she was saving for college.

"Nah, all they do is play basketball!" Haley smiled.

"You sure, because I'm pretty sure I can man the fort." Karen motioned to the empty cafe. "You should go have fun!"

"The guys are all playing basketball!" Haley whined. It was all they seemed to do. Sometimes she found herself wishing Nathan and Lucas didn't get along quiet as well. She didn't want them to hate each other, just a little less basketball. She cursed herself for sounding like such a girl.

"What about the girls?"

"What girls?"

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh!" Haley laughed. It wasn't that she wasn't popular. Her husband was the star of the Ravens basketball team, and her best friend was one of the kindest guys on the planet. She had great friends. They were all men though, great guys but since her friend Faith had left a few years back: she'd been severely lacking girl time.

"Why don't me and you do inventory then?"

"Sound better than watching basketball...just." Karen through an arm around Haley, who frowned as she laughed. "Please tell me they grow out of it."

"They're Scott's"

"That doesn't help." They both laughed as they walked into the back, and started work. Only about 10 minutes had passed then they heard the door chime. Haley was first to respond, and walked out to the counter.

"What can I get you?"

"I'm Brooke Davis."

"No sure if we do those." Haley joked as the girl before her furrowed her brow. "It was a joke. I'm Haley."

"I'm Brooke."

"I know."

"I was wondering if I could talk to the owner. I'm looking for a job." She smiled, shifting on her feat as if she could never sit still. Haley turned to see Karen walking out.

"Karen Roe." She extended her hand.

"Brooke Davis." They shook hands.

"So you want a job?"

"Yeah, I know it's the middle of the summer and your probably all set but I really need this. I've literally been everywhere today looking, and everwhere's full, and I just moved here, wasted most of money on a ridiculous deposit. I'm a really hard worker, I'm good with people, and I-"

"You need to take a breath." Haley muttered, and it was enough to stop Brooke.

"Sorry I tend to waffle on when I'm nervous." Karen smiled at the bubbly brunette, the cogs in her brain turning quickly. Haley needed a female friend...

"Have you worked in a cafe or restaurant before."

"No." The girl winced, havng herd these kinds of questions all day.

"Where have you worked?"

"Nowhere but I promise I'll be like the best employee....Ever!" Karen and Haley looked at each other, letting this new girl squirm.

"I guess we could give you a trial." The watched as a huge smile swept across Brooke's face, revealing her dimples. She clapped her hands n delight.

"Oh my god, thank yo so much! I won't let you down. Thank you so much!" Haley looked back to Karen, as Brooke continued to thank them, until sh eventually wiped her eyes. "Thank you so much!"

"It's okay. Just be here tomorrow at 9 o'clock." Karen said, "Oh and flat shoes."

Brooke nodded and breezed out the cafe feeling about 9 feet tall. She smiled to herself before getting in the car, where Peyton was waiting. As soon as she sat down she felt Peyton's strong gaze on her. She turned so she was facing the blond, who looked at her expectantly.

"I got a job!" Brooke squealed and the two girls embraced. They'd driven around most of the town in search of work, and finally been rewarded at the small cafe. They'd arrived a week ago, and it had only taken one night in the local motel for Brooke to put down a deposit on an apartment. It was small but it was their own. They pulled apart and looked at the other sheepishly both before looking around to see if anyone had seen them. "So what do you want for diner? I was thinking Chinese."

Peyton nodded, and they pulled out of their parking spot. On the drive home they stopped and bought some food. Tree Hill was comforting, it was quiet and small, like a little oasis that they could both disappear into. At least they hoped they could.

"Peyt, will you take this upstairs. While I get the rest of the stuff?" Peyton looked at the back seat, and groaned, knowing full well Brooke was leaving her with the heaviest items.

_That is so not fair._

"All's fair in love and war P Sawyer!" Brooke grinned before jumping out of the car just in time to avoid the blonde's swipe. Brooke looked back at in at her through the window. "Come on, move those chicken legs."

Without giving the slightest warning Peyton jumped out of the car, and soon had Brooke leaned up against the car, in an attempt to tickle the life out of her.

Eventually they brought all the stuff upstairs, laughing at the other. They heated up the now cold Chinese, and Peyton showed Brooke the idea's she had for decorating. She was willing to give Brooke the purple living room but only if the bedroom got to be red. Brooke would let her have her way eventually, she needed Peyton to settle here and be comfortable. If a red bedroom would do that, then red it would be. But for now it was fun to wind her up.

"We just won't let people see the bedroom." She'd giggled as Peyton glared back at her, before throwing a prawn cracker in Brooke's direction. "Calm down Goldilocks."

When they finally went to bed in the early morning, Brooke turned to look at Peyton, whose wide eyes stared back through the darkness. Peyton slipped her hand underneath her head, resting on it, and looked straight at Brooke, who smiled reassuringly, and lifted the covers slightly. Peyton didn't need anymore encouragement and scooted closer.

"We' re going to be happy here Peyton." She pulled the younger girl into her arms, and waited until she heard Peyton fall into a deep slumber. She pressed a kiss to the top of Peyton's head. "I promise."


	2. This Woman's Work

**Hi, so this is a new story. I know now I'll have three on the go, for anyone who is reading them. I'll be finishing Stop crying your heart out pretty soon. I'm going to warn you now I wont be updating this every few days, but I promise once a fortnight at least. Sorry but I'm real busy at college, or at least I will be. But holidays are coming so it should be weekly. Anyway heres the chapter, it'll give you a pretty big insight as to the story. I was glad no one seemed to know where I was going with it.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they really made me work on finishing this chapter. I don't think you can understand how much a review means until you write something but when I logged on this morning and saw the reviews,I knew I had to get to it. So thanks!!! Its 2am where I am and I'm still smiling like an idiot thanks to you guys!!!**

When Brooke woke up the bed was empty, she scanned the room, a panic rising. Then she heard a small clattering noise coming from the living area. She leaped out of the bed and was a little stunned to find Peyton at the stove cooking. She walked over and gently reached out for Peyton's arm.

"You should have called me."

_I wanted it to be a surprise._

"You're such a goof. Come on let me help you?" Brooke said bumping their hips, and laughing at the slight blush that crept across Peyton's cheeks. "I better get some practice in for work."

Peyton immediately stiffened at the mention of Brooke's new job. She knew they'd needed money, they couldn't survive on beans and Brooke was excited so she had tried to be as well. But the apprehension wouldn't go away. Brooke was going to work, and she would be here alone.

"Something on your mind P?" Brooke asked as they sat down. Peyton shook her head, but she didn't fool Brooke. Nine years of friendship told her something was bothering the younger of the two. "When you're ready I'm here."

Peyton nodded and then focused her attention on her food, ignoring Brooke's attempts at talking to her. They cleared up after themselves when they finished and Brooke went to get dressed. Peyton curled up on the couch and took out her sketchpad. Apart from Brooke, Art was probably the only thing she had, it was her way of talking to the rest of the world, her voice. She started to draw, capturing Brooke talking to those people in the café. Last night she'd been proud of Brooke, but now she was scared. Terrified to be precise. She didn't' know anyone in this town but Brooke and they didn't know her.

She must have started to breath heavily because before she knew it Brooke was in front on her stroking her arm in an attempt to sooth her.

"P, your okay. I'm here. Peyt look at me." Brooke forced Peyton to look at her. "It's me, Brooke. Your okay, I'm here."

Peyton nodded weakly and forced herself to smile. She was lucky to have Brooke, she'd always known that but the belief had only been reinforced over the past year.

"Now I have to get going, but I'll be straight back. Okay?" Brooke glanced at her watch; she really couldn't be late today. She stood up and grabbed Peyton's old messenger bag. She walked back and crouched in front of Peyton, before opening it up. "Here's your phone, you can text me all day. If you ring I'll come straight home."

Peyton was slightly reassured and plastered on her biggest smile. She would be fine; it wasn't like she'd never spent time alone before. She'd just go a bit too used to her brunette security blanket.

_I'll be fine. I'm just being stupid._

"I'll be home at three. Now I've got to go but why don't you try out some of those paint samples we got from the store…. And whatever you do, no red living room." They both laughed, even though it was a little forced, and then Brooke was gone leaving Peyton in an empty apartment. She locked the doors and drew the curtains once she was sure Brooke had left the complex.

She decided to do what Brooke had suggested, and began to look at paint samples, Brooke had picked out shades of pink and purple for the whole place. Brooke loved the colour purple, ever sine she'd gotten a purple monkey as a child. It was cute and Peyton was pretty sure it was in a box somewhere. She tried out the different shades eventually settling on a lilac. She was sure Brooke would love it. Looking at the little patches on the wall she smiled and went to her bag to send Brooke a text. It was then she realized Brooke had only been gone a mere 45 minutes.

Brooke was reluctant to leave, she knew Peyton wanted her to stay but they needed the money. So for once she tried to put Peyton to the back of her mind and focus on impressing Karen.

It shocked her a little when she arrived and Karen was nowhere in sight, only the girl from yesterday. Haley. She seemed the same age as Brooke, probably around 17. That was until Brooke caught sight of a wedding ring. She averted her gaze and listened as Haley explained things to her. The girl before her couldn't be married, she was so young.

"So Brooke, where are you from?" Haley asked. The morning rush had passed and Brooke was cleaning the counter while Haley stood behind it. "You said you just moved here."

"New York." Brooke lied.

"Wow, so what brought you to Tree Hill?"

"Just wanted somewhere peaceful." Brooke said, telling the truth. Peyton had picked the small town. "It's nice here. Kind of like its own little world."

"It's one of a kind alright. So are you settling in okay?"

"Yeah we just moved into an apartment complex on the outskirts of town."

"Really?"

"Just by the beach."

"No way, I live there." Haley smiled. "Me and Nathan live on Block D."

"I'm on Block F. Nathan's your…"

"Husband." Haley waved her hand, and Brooke tried not to look shocked. She failed. "We've been married just under a year."

"Wow!" Brooke wasn't usually one to be lot for words but she couldn't believe it. Maybe Haley was older than she thought.

"You should totally come and hang out with us after work. We can show you the sights"

"Um…I can't, I have to be home."

"Parents right. Forgot about those."

"No, um I just have plans but another time?" Brooke offered.

"Yeah that'd be great." Haley smiled before walking round to serve some customers who just arrived. For the next few hours Haley explained all about the drama of Tree Hill, and Brooke loved it. The teenage marriage, the feuding half brothers that were now good friends. It seemed like something out of a fairytale. It was 12 o' clock and the door chimed letting Brooke and Haley know someone had arrived. For the first time Haley didn't know the person, but Brooke did.

"Peyton? What are you doing here?" Brooke walked to the blonde girl, her anger apparent. She hadn't got a text from the blonde in the last hour but she'd been more preoccupied with work so she'd thought nothing of it. "I said I'd be back when I finished."

Peyton didn't respond but looked up nervously at Haley, who was watching. When Brooke turned to see what Peyton was looking at Haley walked into the back.

"Come over here and sit down." Brooke led them over to the couch and sat them down. "I'm sorry for shouting a second ago."

_I wanted to come and see you._

"Well I can understand that. I'm pretty damn awesome." Brooke joked earning a scowl from Peyton. "Tell you what, I'm finished in two hours, we can drive around and see the town."

_There's a video store 2 blocks from here._

"Yes P Sawyer, I saw it on the way in. I was wondering how long it would take you to discover. Now I'm finished at 3 so I'll get you a drink and you can wait here for me."

Peyton nodded, and Brooke went to get her the drink.

"Who is that?" Haley asked, as she bought some freshly baked bread to the front.

"Just my friend Peyton." Brooke replied casually, knowing Haley probably thought her reaction to Peyton's arrival was a bit dramatic.

"Is she from Tree Hill?"

"Um…. No. Actually she just moved here with me."

"You two live together?"

"Yep." Brooke chirped, watching as Haley looked over at Peyton, who had taken out her sketchpad and was setting up in preparation to draw. It was a little ritual she had. She had everything set up around her before she actually started to draw.

"Cool, well you'll both have to come over to dinner sometime." Haley said, as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Definitely." Brooke replied, surprised at how welcoming Haley was. Maybe the girl was just being polite but it felt nice to have someone to talk to. She bought Peyton her drink, and then went back to work as it was beginning to get busy again. She kept an eye on Peyton, as more and more people filtered into the small café.

Brooke wasn't the only one keeping an eye on Peyton; Haley saw the change in Brooke's demeanor when the blonde entered the room. Gone was the bubbly girl, replaced with this protective and caring version. She could see Brooke constantly checking on Peyton, and got the feeling that it was more than just over protectiveness on Brooke's part. There was something going on. She just didn't know what. Being Haley she couldn't just leave it alone, and strolled over to Peyton's table. The blonde was drawing, and completely oblivious to Haley approaching.

"Do you mind if I take this?" Haley asked and reached for the empty glass, causing Peyton to jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Do you want any food?"

Peyton shook her head no, and Haley wondered if she'd say anything but she just looked up at her. Haley tried to stare back at her, but there something about the blondes gaze, so she gave in and walked back to the counter. It puzzled her that someone as talkative as Brooke could be friends with, and live with someone so quiet. She looked back at Peyton who had gone back to drawing. Then again who would have seen her, Tree Hill's resident bookworm dating the towns superstar. Maybe Peyton was just shy.

"Everything okay?" Brooke asked, having seen Haley talking to Peyton.

"Yeah,"

"I saw you talking to Peyton." Brooke was well aware of the accusing tone she'd used.

"I asked her if she wanted any food." Haley replied, wondering what Brooke was getting so up tight about.

"Oh." Brooke frowned, realizing she'd probably come across a little full on. "Sorry. I just get a little…"

"Crazy." Haley suggested playfully. "Or psychotic. Either works for me."

"Sorry." Brooke sighed.

"It's okay. Its just…Peyton's just seems a little shy. I never would have put you two together as roommates. No offence you never stop talking."

"Haley…" Brooke started but was interrupted by the door opening, as a large group of boys entered. Haley groaned as she walked out to them.

"Mrs. Scott." One of the shouted, Brooke followed Haley

"Can I get you something?" Haley said, obviously irritated by the guys mere presence. He didn't' seem to get the hint from where Brooke was standing, and leaned across the counter, whispering something to her. "Look if you're not going to order something, get out."

"Have it your way. I'll have a cheeseburger and fries. With your friend on the side." His eyes switched to Brooke. "Looking pretty fine girl."

"Just go and sit down."

"Whatever you say, girlie." Brooke was with Haley, he was an ass. She watched as they took their seats once they'd ordered, and began to joke about, earning looks from other customers. Felix was definitely the leader of the little group, and they all seemed to just follow his lead.

"Who was that?"

"Felix, every town has one, no town wants one. He's a total jerk. Just ignore him."

"Easier said then done." Brooke muttered as she got the drinks ready for all the guys. She walked over and set their drinks down, ignoring how some of them leered after her. She walked behind the counter and into the back to get the food, not realizing they had a new focus. Felix had rose from his seat and approached Peyton who was too focused on drawing to even notice him coming.

"Hey Goldilocks!" He put on a charming voice, and sat down across from her, unfazed by her ignoring him. "What are doing in a place like this? What do you say me and you get out of here"?

She didn't respond, and he reached out to take away her pencil in an attempt to get her full attention. Peyton jumped back as soon as she saw the large hand reach across the table.

"Glad to see I've got your attention. So how about it. You and me Blondie?" Peyton shook her head, nervously looking around for Brooke, who was nowhere to be seen. The other girl was talking to some customers. She leant back into her seat.

"Well?" He asked, his annoyance growing. He started to shout. "Are you even going to say anything?"

Peyton reached into her bag, searching desperately.

"Hey don't just ignore me. You stuck up bitch!" He yelled.

"Felix back off." Haley shouted, storming over. "In fact I've had enough of your bull shit for today. Get out!"

"For what. I was only talking to her." He said looking back to Peyton, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Not my fault she's a stuck up bitch."

Brooke hearing the commotion, walked back into the kitchen, before running to Peyton's side.

"Peyton, are you okay?"

"Get out Felix…" Haley repeated. "And take your friends with you."

"Whatever." Felix scowled, knowing Nathan would kick the crap out of him if he fought with Haley. "This place sucks."

Haley watched as they left, before turning back to Brooke and Peyton. Peyton was sitting on the couch, her breathing heavy as Brooke tried to calm her down. She seemed to be having a panic attack.

"Peyt, look at me." Brooke said grabbing Peytons shoulders and forcing her to look at the brunette. "You're okay. That guy was just a jerk."

Peyton seemed to calm down a bit as Brooke continued to sooth her, and Haley noticing they were drawing the rest of the rooms attention suggested they go and sit in the back.

"That guy was just a jerk Peyton, remember what I told you to do." Brooke said, a small smile on her face.

Peyton breathed in deeply, before laughing a little as she stuck up her middle finger.

"That's my girl." Brooke said, wiping the hair from her face. "Now sit here and I'm going to get you a drink.

Haley didn't mean to be eavesdropping but when Brooke turned and walked out she was standing right there.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure she was okay? Is she okay?" Haley asked, completely puzzled by what she'd seen, and slightly fascinated by these two new girls.

"She'll be fine." Brooke replied shortly.

"You sure?"

"What's the alternative?" Brooke shot back, before taking Peyton's drink back to her.

_You shouldn't be cruel to her; it's not her fault._

Brooke sighed, knowing she hadn't been fair to Haley. She'd only asked a few questions. She walked back into the café, where Haley was standing by the till.

"Do you mind if, she sits in there until I finish?" Brooke asked.

"No, it's fine." Haley replied, trying not to how that she'd been a little hurt by Brooke.

"Thanks."

"Your Welcome."

"Sorry about before. I get a little over protective when it comes to Peyton." Brooke started to explain.

"I've noticed." Haley said.

"Yeah." Brooke sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble here today."

"It's not your fault Felix is an ass."

"No but you looked out for Peyton, and…I owe you, I guess." Brooke stuttered. "Thanks."

"It's okay." Haley smiled. "Just tell Peyton next time she's see's him to tell him to fuck off. You have to be blunt to get through to him."

"Yeah, you see that's the thing. I was about to tell you earlier but…they came, and then. Anyway that doesn't matter." Brooke started to explain, looking back into the kitchen to see Peyton reading something. "I'm extremely protective of Peyton. She's different."

"Different?"

"What I mean is there is something I should have mentioned." Brooke decided to go with the band-aid method. "Peyton's not shy Haley, she's deaf."


	3. We're Going To Be Friends

Brooke sighed back, content in the little bubble she and Peyton had seemingly created. Peyton was in the bedroom, working on "the masterpiece" as Brooke had dubbed it. When Brook had finished work the previous day, she'd taken them straight to the local hardware store, with the intention that she and Peyton would paint it when she'd finished work the next day. When she'd got home Peyton was nowhere to be seen, but the whole living room was purple. She finally found Peyton in the bedroom, which was blood red. Before she could get a proper look around Peyton had ushered her out of the room. She tided up the kitchen room, and then settled on the couch, smiling contently to herself as she closed her eyes.

She was just about to drift off to sleep, when she was startled by someone knocking at the door. She didn't expect to find Haley Scott standing on the other side of it. The last time Brooke saw her was her first day at the cafe, when she'd told her about Peyton. After that she'd ignored her, working and avoiding her. It had helped Haley hadn't been working that morning.

"Haley?"

"Hey. I hope it's okay I dropped by."

"Yeah, its...um...it's fine."

"Good." Haley shifted a little to look inside.

"Sorry, come in Haley." She welcomed her in, kicking aside some of the sheets Peyton had used to cover the carpet while painting. "Peyton's been painting, so ignore the smell."

"She did this all by herself!" Haley said, impressed as the walked over to the kitchen breakfast counter. But Brooke misunderstood.

"She's not incompetent Haley." Brooke snapped.

"Brooke I didn't mean it like that. I just meant she's done your whole front room." Haley said softly, and Brooke realised she'd over reacted. "It took Nathan a week to do our apartment."

"Sorry. I just-"

"I know and I get it, I really do." Brooke smiled back at Haley. "So where is she?"

"In the bedroom, she won't let me in until she's finished." Brooke explained, laughing a little at the silliness of it all. But once Peyton got an idea in her head there was no point arguing. Brooke snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered Haley's presence. "So what brings you by?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and Peyton wanted to come and hang out for the rest of the day?" Haley asked.

"Haley, I didn't tell you that yesterday because I wanted pity."

"I'm not offering pity, I'm offering you friendship." It was sincere, but Brooke had to be wary. She stepped back, unsure, when Peyton emerged from the bedroom, a proud look across her face. It faded when she saw they weren't alone.

"You remember Haley, from the cafe." Brooke said coming out from the kitchen.

_What's she doing here?_

"She wants us to hang out for the day." Haley watched, slightly fascinated as the two girls communicated. Brooke had told her Peyton was deaf, and mute, meaning she communicated using sign language. Haley had assumed that meant to talk to her one would have to know how to sign but evidently not. Brooke's speech had slowed and Peyton was reading her lips.

_Where?_

Haley watched as Brooke looked back at her, before walking so she was stood in front of Peyton. This time she signed, obviously aware Haley was there.

_I'll be there the whole time. This could be fun._

Peyton looked past Brooke and straight at Haley, who immediately looked away, as if she'd been caught spying on something private.

_Does she know everything?_

_No, I only met her two days ago._

_Just checking. You have a big mouth!_

"Very funny P Sawyer!" Brooke smirked, before turning back to Haley. "We'd love to come."

"Great!" Haley clapped out of excitement, causing Peyton to roll her eyes in Brooke's direction.

Haley decided a tour of Tree Hill would be the best thing to start, once Brooke revealed they hadn't really left the apartment. Especially Peyton. They eventually arrived at the cafe.

"Karen was right: this is your second home." Brooke joked, as they walked in. "Most people don't spend their free time in work."

"Well my favourite place in town is in here." Haley said, cryptically. Peyton was completely confused as she followed Brooke and Haley up the stairs, more so when they continued straight up to the roof. "Voila!"

Haley opened the door, to reveal the roof top of Karen's cafe. Far from being bare, it seemed every inch of the the place was covered, there were fairy lights hanging from all sort of contraptions, which Haley soon turned on. Brooke was in a state of shock, and total amazement as the place sparked in to colour.

"What is this?"

"It's me and Luke's crazy golf.." Haley explained, as Peyton wandered out to the center of it, steeping over all the obstacles. "We used to come up here all the time and play. But I was better so he took up basketball."

"Don't tell me you still play this?" Brooke smirked.

"Not so much lately, but I've never been friends with someone I haven't beaten at crazy golf so I thought why not?"

"Your insane." Brooke laughed.

Peyton was intrigued by the whole set up, and followed the course layout around the rooftop. She'd spotted there were 18 holes, each labeled in some manner. She looked up to see Brooke and Haley talking. They were laughing at something, and it seemed Haley was the butt of the joke. "We used to live up here. This was like our little kingdom. Don't tell me you never did anything like that when you were little."

"Well yes but my little I mean 10, not 16!" Brooke replied, just as Peyton got to them. She spotted the clubs in Peyton's hand. "P Sawyer you can't be serious."

_It'll be fun! Please!_

"Fine, just for a little while." Brooke conceded, grabbing a club of Peyton, before leading the way to the first hole. "Let the games begin."

That was the extent of Brooke's optimism, she never understood sports, and after about an hour of pure torture it's all boiled down to the last hole. Peyton was actually quiet good, and Brooke watched her face scrunch up a little as she concentrated, watching Haley inspect her ball.

"Hurry it up, Tiger!" Brooke groaned.

"Sssh Tigger." Hale sniped back, and Brooke looked over to Peyton was laughing at the two of them.

"This is not funny Peyton, it's boring, so hurry up." Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the facial expression Brooke used, as if she was in agony. Peyton laughed before stepping up to take her shot. Brooke decided to cheer a little, in the hope Peyton would make the shot and end the game. "Let's go Peyton, let go."

"Please tell me your not a cheerleader." Haley moaned.

"I used to be." Brooke defended herself. "I was captain."

"God help me, I'm hanging around with Rachel Gatina!"

"What?"

Haley was about to respond when she saw Peyton sink her putt, and turned back to face them grinning ear to ear. She raised her hands in mock celebration.

"Well done P, I was about to die of boardem."

_We have to play again._

"We have to take a break."

_It's not exactly hard._

"Speak for yourself P Sawyer. Now we are going to sit down, and discuss our trip to the mall tomorrow." Brooke suddenly beamed, causing Peyton to drop her head into her hands as they all sat down. She knew when Brooke went shopping, it meant hours of fitting rooms and endless rails of clothing.

"I take it you don't like shopping." Haley said, sitting down across from Peyton.

Peyton was a little taken aback, so far Haley had just spoken through Brooke, and mostly to Brooke. Even when they were playing golf, it had all gone through Brooke. She reached into her bag, and pulled out her notepad. She hadn't had to do this in a long time.

_You've never been shopping with Brooke._

Peyton passed the note pad and pen to Haley.

_It can't be that bad._

_Come along tomorrow and see._

_Deal._

"Hello?" Brooke stopped Peyton writing anymore. "What are you two passing notes about?"

_Nothing._

"Yeah, sure."

"Peyton just asked me to go shopping with you guys." Haley chirped, she could see by the look shared between the two girls this was a rare event. Peyton just shrugged, but Brooke wore an expression of pure pride.

"That's great. I'm finished work at 2, is that okay for you Haley?"

"That's great. Now that tomorrows all sorted, lets have another game." Peyton stood up, straight away. Brooke groaned but got to her feet as did Haley.

"Haley wait a second." Haley turned to face Brooke. "Thanks for today, for including Peyton. It means alot you found something we could do together, that she could do. I haven't seen her this happy in a while."

"Brooke honestly, I've just been waiting around until I found someone who would do this me."

"Well I think you've found her." Brooke said wrapping an arm around Haley and walking over to where Peyton had already started a second game. "Although I wish you could play something a little more exciting."

"Trust me, when basketball season arrives and takes over, you'll have all the excitement you need." Haley reached into her pocket, taking out her buzzing phone. She walked away to the ledge, leaving Peyton and Brooke to play."Speaking of basketball....Hey Nate. Yeah, well I'm at the cafe. No. I'm hanging out with Peyton and Brooke. You remember? That's right. At least one of you was listening. Yeah we're just playing golf on the roof top, so you and Luke can come up. Yes. Okay sure, we're just about to start a new game so come on up."

_Who is she on the phone to?_

"Nathan, the husband!" Brooke hissed in excitement. She was dying to see the infamous Nathan Scott, the boy married at seventeen. "I mean imagine getting, I wonder...."

Brooke continued to talk, not noticing the slight crease in Peyton's brow. Haley had invited them up to the roof. Nathan, and Lucas. She took a deep breath, and looked to the sky.

"....I mean imagine. Peyt?" Brooke tapped Peytons shoulder, regaining her attention. "Are you okay?"

_I'm fine._

Brooke was well accustomed to Peyton's fake smile, her thins lips pursing together with a slight twitch at the corners. It never reached her eyes. She was about to call her on it when the roof door opened. Brooke watched as a tall boy walked in, with dark hair, a broad grin, and blue eyes. They both knew it was Nathan, when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder kissing her the top of her head. Then Haley whispered something to him before they walked over with Haley still hanging off him.

"Nathan, this is Peyton and Brooke." She introduced them, and Nathan smiled at both of them.

"Hey!"

"God, you're awfully quiet for a basketball star!" Peyton held in her laughter. Brooke had always been very forward, confident from the get go.

"And you're bold for the new girl!" Nathan shot back a few seconds later.

"Touche!" Brooke grinned.

"Pleased to meet you Brooke, and you must be Peyton." Nathan reached out his hand to Peyton, slightly unsure what to do. He was more than relieved when she accepted it. She smiled, before they turned to see Lucas come though the door. Nathan felt Peyton's hand slip from his grasp, but thought nothing of it. "And this is Lucas, the older, not half as good looking, brother."

Peyton had stepped back as soon as he'd steeped through the door. He was smaller in frame than Nathan but had an eerily familiar set of blue eyes, and long blonde hair.

"Who just beat you at basketball." Lucas shot back, jogging over. He stopped a step short, noticing the blonde step away from him. Brooke quickly noticed and turned to her. He could see arm movements, and the blonde was starting to cry. He noticed her glance briefly at him, almost in sympathy.

"It was great meeting you guys." Brooke said, taking a hold of Peytons trembling body. "We're going to get home."

The three Scotts watched, in total shock as the two girls left.

"You really are a hit with the ladies." Nathan muttered, in an attempt to cut the tension. Lucas glared at him but chose to remain silent.

"I'm...I'm going to see if Peytons okay?" Haley announced, setting off down the stairs. She raced out of the cafe, spotting the girls rounding the next corner. "Brooke wait!"

They were at the car, when Haley caught them.

"Brooke?"

"Look Haley, I appreciate today, but-"

"Brooke just give me minute okay." Haley sighed, she wasn't sure exactly had gone wrong but she wanted to find out. Brooke nodded before leaning over the door of the convertible to Peyton.

"Peyt, I just have to talk to Haley. I'll be right here okay?" Peyton nodded as Brooke wiped away a stray tear. "Then we'll go."

Brooke lead them to the corner, positioning Haley so Peyton couldn't witness the conversation.

"I'm sorry about that"

"At the cafe, I thought it was Felix being an ass. And then you told me about.... So I thought." Haley's sentences were chopped as she tried muddled through all the thoughts flying around in her head. Something wasn't right. Peyton may have been deaf, and mute, but that wasn't the issue. People could live with disabilities. Haley had seen Peyton prove that in the previous hours. She tried to explain herself. "But Lucas he...He's probably the nicest guy I know, and she was the same. It was worse- he didn't do anything."

"Haley I know. Please, look I can't explain it. Just apologise to Lucas. I'm really sorry." Brooke glanced back to the car. "She needs me Haley, I'm sorry."

Brooke went to walk away but Haley grabbed her arm.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked softly.

"Get Lucas to cut his hair!" Brooke attempted a joke, offering a small smile. Haley smiled back dejectedly and watched as the two girls drove off into the distance.

**Firstly thank you for the revies. Its mid blowing, and I don't think you can understand until someone takes note of your passion. Its amazing to think, I'm effecting someone out their with my words **

**Thanks to everyone.**

**I know that wasn't the most interesting update but I wanted to show Haley beginning a friendship with Brooke and Peyton. **

**Just to explain: Peyton is a deaf mute. (I just read this great book- the heart is a lonely hunter, and inspiration struck. Seriously check out the book. ). She can read lips, and communicates through sign language, which Brooke knows. Everything else shall be revealed....**

**Oh. Lucas is looking like he did towards the end of season 4. Altho its set the summer before senior year.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the mistakes. I can never see them until I've posted and its staring back at me... and its all to late. **


	4. Feels Like Home

_Peyton gripped his arm tighter, begging for more time but what had been a gentle tug of the shoulder was soon trying to drag her away. That only made her strengthen her grip. She wasn't going to move; she would not leave him._

"_We'll give you five more minutes." They left the room, and Peyton climbed into bed with Larry, resting her head onto on of his broad shoulders. He was ice cold so she pulled the blankets up around them. They used to lie like this when he'd get home really late from a trip. She'd wait up and they'd watch movies together until the small hours of the morning. _

_They'd only been there for what seemed like a few minutes, when the hospital staff once again returned, with a familiar face in tow. She'd known Dr Musgrove since before she could remember._

"_Peyton, Peyton honey you need to get out the bed." As soon as the words registered, Peyton buried her head into the crook of his neck, refusing to look at the women anymore. The other occupants of the room looked from to the other, before Linda Musgrove cleared her throat. "Would you leave us for a while?" _

_They exited the room with heavy heart, all for the 15 year old in the bed. Linda walked around so she was standing on the opposite side of the bed. She stayed silent for a moment, knowing Peyton was well aware of her presence. _

_She'd known this girl since she was four years old. She'd pretend and feign ignorance based on her disability but she was extremely intelligent. She knew she wasn't alone in the room though. Linda was sure of it. Eventually her curiosity would peak and she'd want to know what Linda was doing here. So she waited until Peyton finally looked up to meet her gaze._

"_Peyton, we have to let the hospital take care of him now, there's nothing we can do. Come on you need some sleep." Peyton shook her head, before running a hand the through her fathers thick brown hair. Then she looked up shaking her head again. She wasn't leaving her Dad. Linda knew Peyton adored her father. He was her hero, and the one constant in her life. "I'm sorry, but he's dead. There's nothing either of us can do now. Your Dad would want you to get some rest, he wouldn't want you to get sick."_

_-I won't get sick._

"_You will, if you don't eat and sleep." Linda said, reaching across the bed to rest a hand on Peyton's shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Why don't you come with me?"_

_-I can sleep here._

"_No you can't, now why don't you come with me? It's time to say goodbye." Linda whispered, knowing that communication was a positive step, since Peyton had arrived two days previously she'd made no attempts with any of the staff. _

_-I don't want to._

"_You have to, you can't stay here." She watched as Peyton peered up at Larry Sawyer, his strong features perfectly still. Almost as if she was waiting for his answer. "I'll wait outside for you, okay."_

_Linda didn't wait for the response; she pulled away and walked out the door. Five minutes later Peyton joined her on the chairs outside, and as soon as she turned to face the young girl. Peyton broke down in tears. _

_She wasn't sure how long it was that she cried before she fell asleep. She couldn't remember, and was more than surprised when she woke up in the passenger seat of a car. She quickly looked around, surprised to see her doctor in the drivers seat. Then it all came flooding back to her. She panicked, twisting in her seat, and pulling at her seatbelt._

"_Peyton stop." Linda said sternly, her strong gaze letting Peyton know she had to be obeyed. Thankfully Peyton stilled until she could pull over. _

_-What are we doing?_

"_You need to get some rest."_

_-I need be with him._

"_Peyton, you can't anymore. But don't worry tomorrow we're going to sort this whole thing out." Linda explained, knowing tomorrow it would all get a lot worse for Peyton Sawyer. But she couldn't think bout that, and so instead she offered a small smile. This girl really didn't deserve the cruel hand life was about to deal her._

_Peyton didn't respond but slumped back into her seat, not pleased but unable to fight it. This couldn't be sorted out, she wasn't going to wake up in the morning and be fine. It wasn't going to happen. She let out a heavy breath, in an attempt to convey her annoyance and turned to look out the window. It took ten minutes for her to realize they were driving the wrong way._

Brooke covered Peyton with the blanket, as she seemed to settle into a peaceful slumber She tidied up the remains of their diner yesterday. Peyton's plate was basically untouched. She hadn't been in the mood for eating, and Brooke couldn't convince her otherwise.

She watched Peyton toss in her sleep momentarily, and sat down on the couch with her, stroking Peyton's arm. She'd spent the whole nigh watching Peyton toss and turn in her sleep. Peyton had insisted she was fine but Brooke knew the sight of Lucas was forcing to relive some painful memories.

She once again settled, and Brooke couldn't help but cry. She'd thought being here would be enough, and when it had just been the two of them it had been. But now there were other people, and all Peyton's problems were rising to the surface once again. She'd thought she could save her, and look after her but maybe she was just making it worse. Maybe they had been right. As soon as the thought entered her mind Brooke buried it.

Her fingers ran down Peyton's arm, and her doubts were eased ever so slightly when Peyton's hand reached up and grabbed her hand pulling it towards her chest and cuddling it.

Brooke let herself smile at Peyton's subconscious gesture. It reminded her that this was Peyton's choice. She wanted to be here with Brooke, and that was all that mattered. Brooke climbed onto the couch fully, letting Peyton pull her arm around her. The couch wasn't the biggest but they just about fitted, and they stayed like that for a good hour, until Brooke began to move. She had work, and didn't want to be late. Her movements caused Peyton to wake up, her green eyes fluttering open.

"Hey you." Brooke smiled lazily. "I have to go to the café."

Peyton used her arms to sit up, her blanket falling to her waist. Brooke could see her mulling over the right words, her big eyes darting around.

_Could I come?_

"Of course." Brooke said, not having the heart to say no. She was sure Karen wouldn't mind if Peyton sat up at the counter, and it wouldn't be too busy, now that the weekend had passed. The relief washed over Peyton's features before Brooke added in a serious tone. "But you have to promise me something?"

Peyton nodded nervously.

"You've got to let me make you something to eat when we're there." She pinched Peyton's hip. "Too skinny Sawyer, you're starting to make me look fat!"

They both laughed, and Peyton smacked Brooke with a pillow. Then she scooted up to get ready, Brooke smacked her ass as she escaped. She turned back to look at Brooke when she reached the door, her breathing slightly heavy but a wide grin on her face.

_Thank you._

"Your welcome." Brooke replied. "Now move it, I'm leaving in 15 minutes."

When they got to the café it was relatively quiet, with just a few people scattered about. Karen was behind the counter, and smiled at the two of them, as they approached.

"Hey Brooke, and you must be Peyton." Peyton forced a small smile back in confirmation.

"Hi Karen. Peyton was just going to get some lunch and wait until I finish." She explained.

"It's fine Brooke. I was going to grab myself some lunch. If you want, Peyton, you could come through and choose what you want?" Karen waited for a response from one of the two. Haley had explained everything, and her admiration for Brooke was sky high; she'd definitely misjudged Brooke Davies. She was more than a happy face. Peyton looked at Brooke, letting her know it was fine.

"That would be great. Saves me the work." Brooke joked, resting her hand on the small of Peyton's back and giving her the slightest push in the direction of the backroom. "Speaking of which…"

Peyton stepped forward, and followed Karen through. She was a little nervous, and a little unsure of the women before her. It was obvious Karen knew of her disabilities. She was talking slow, and always looked her straight n the eye. She liked that, most people looked to the ground, unsure of what to say to someone who was deaf.

"So basically we have everything?" Karen said pointing at all the sandwich fillings. "We have some hot lunches, as well. The lasagna is good if I do say so myself."

Peyton laughed before reaching into her bag, pulling out her notebook.

_I'll make myself a sandwich, if that's okay?_

"Ok. Go ahead." Peyton nodded, and went to work, although she could feel Karen's eyes on her the entire time. When she was finished her preparation she sat up at the table with Karen, leaving her notebook at her side.

"So how are you finding Tree Hill?" Karen asked as they tucked into their lunch.

_I like it, it's peaceful._

"Wait until you start school, the drama just seems to explode when you kids hit high school." Karen said thinking back to the previous school year, when Lucas had joined the Ravens, up to that she would have agreed with Peyton's opinion.

_I'm not going._

"Oh. Sorry. I could have sworn Brooke said you were both 17. I assumed you'd both enroll" Karen said, almost positive that both Brooke and Haley had said they were around the same age as her son.

_Brooke has. We did it as soon as we got here._

"But not you?"

_Too hard. I'll go somewhere next year._

"Peyton, I'm sure if you spoke with Principle…" Karen trailed off when she realized Peyton was no longer looking at her but instead down at her plate. The conversation obviously over in her eyes. Evidently school was not something to talk about, she sighed before continuing with her lunch. When she finished, she went to wash her plate, and was a little surprised when Peyton came to her side grabbing the nearest dishcloth, ready it seemed to dry, and held out a little note.

_I used to dry at home._

"I better put you to work then." Karen smiled, and they began. Although Karen couldn't help but wonder about Peyton's last few words: used to, at home. It suggested Peyton had had a home, one that she'd left. She couldn't help but be curious with regards to the blonde girl. The thought plagued Karen's mind as the completed the task and as she watched Peyton pack her things. "You like to draw?"

Peyton nodded as she slid the notepad into her messenger bag next to the sketchpad. She took out the sketchpad, and opened it, before setting it on the table for Karen to look at. Karen was taken aback as she looked through the sketches. Peyton was immensely talented, even an untrained eye such as Karen's could see that.

"Peyton these are amazing" At Karen's words, a blush swept across Peyton's cheek, as she looked away, smiling goofily. "You're really talented. Have you ever shown them to anyone?"

Peyton shook her head in the negative. When she was little, she and her Mom would draw together, since then it had become a private thing. Brooke had seen the occasional drawing but rarely did she let anyone browse through her work as Karen was doing.

"Well they're amazing, I'm no careers advisor but you should pursue this." Karen said taking a seat, and flicking through Peyton's work. Peyton walked to her side, watching over Karen's shoulder.

Brooke couldn't help but be nosy, and sneak glances into the back room. Peyton seemed comfortable enough, as she and Karen looked through some notebook. She turned her attention back to the front of the café just as the door chimed. Lucas Scott walked in through the door, and she immediately tensed. She couldn't kick him out of his own mother's café. For his part upon seeing her, the smile on his face disappeared, and his body shape did little to hide his sudden nerves.

"Hi Brooke." He said digging his hands into his pockets. "Um…I was looking for my Mom."

"Uh…" Just then a little laugh was heard. "She's in the back with Peyton."

"Oh." He knew it was Peyton who had the problem with him. "I…uh…I'll go… I can talk to her when she gets home."

"Lucas wait!" Brooke almost shouted. The guilt overwhelming her. She didn't know Lucas but he was obviously aware that his presence was not a positive for Peyton, and was willingly walking away in order to help. He stopped in his track and turned back to face her. "Thanks, I'm really sorry, this isn't fair on you."

"Brooke it's fine."

"No it's not. This is your café. Your town!"

"She's scared of me though, and I don't know why but that tells me something. So I'm going to go and cut my hair." They both laughed at the last sentence, knowing Haley had passed on the advice. "And hopefully that'll fix it. If not I'm a good guy, and I think Peyton will see that."

"It's just complicated."

"Pretty girls always are." The moment the words left his mouth he blushed, and his throat tightened. "I mean…Peyton, she's uh….Not that your not. You're…"

"Pretty" Brooke finished.

"Yeah." Lucas sighed, obviously embarrassed at his stuttering speech.

"Good to know I haven't lost my touch."

"Definitely not." Lucas agreed.

"Thank you Lucas." Brooke smiled, making Lucas feel more comfortable. He'd meant what he'd said: Brooke Davies was beautiful and definitely had the power to turn him into a mumbling idiot.

"Your welcome. Now…. Any suggestions for the new look?" Lucas grinned trying to seem confident as he ran a hand through his hair.

**I meant to have this up at the weekend and it was all ready on saturday night, until at about 2am i decided that i wasn't happy with my weeks work and re wrote it. Hope you liked! The 1st part in italics, was a flashback, or nightmare for Peyton. I'm planning on having a few more to reveal more about Peyton and Brookes past. Please review and let me know what you think!! I love hearing all your idea's and thoughts. Til next time!!**


	5. Walking After You

Brooke slammed the boot shut, and walked around to the passenger side of the car. Lucas was waiting, smiling across the roof of the car.

"Congratulations, that was your first delivery!"

"Thanks!" Brooke laughed back, before pretending to clutch an imaginary Oscar. "I'd like to thank my Mom, my Dad, and all the little people for making my dream come true!"

They got in the car, and began the journey back to the café. Since Lucas's had shaved his head Brooke found it a lot easier to be around him. He was probably one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met. Peyton was an entirely different story; it seemed the initial meeting was something she could not let go of. Brooke understood but she was convinced Peyton would like Lucas if she gave him a chance.

"So are you coming to the end of summer beach party?"

"Haley mentioned it."

"You coming?"

"We'll see" Brooke said, trying not to give much away. She was hoping to go but didn't want to leave Peyton at home by herself. She was spending the day with Haley and Nathan, so she was pretty sure one of them would bring it up with her. Brooke knew they were more likely to go if Peyton though she was the one suggesting the idea. Lucas rolled his eyes at Brooke's response; she could never give him a straight answer about anything.

"What are you smirking at Scott?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing!" Brooke repeated, not at all convinced.

"Well what are you thinking about?" He said turning the conversation on to her.

"Peyton" Brooke said simply.

"Nice!" Lucas said with a wide grin. Brooke quickly slapped him on the arm, causing the car to swerve off course for a second. "What?"

"I meant the best way to make her come to the party, perv!"

"Sure you did!" Lucas laughed before his serious face returned. "You think she'll come. I mean… she'll know I'm going to be there"

"Little self centered, don' you think!" Brooke said attempting to turn the conversation on to a more lighthearted path. The look Lucas gave her let her know he wouldn't be fooled. She sighed before answering honestly. "I hope she will…I want to go. But I won't leave her at home by herself just to go to some party."

"You're a good person Brooke Davies." Lucas smiled softly as Brooke blushed as she looked everywhere but his direction. "I mean that. Peyton's lucky to have a friend like you."

Lucas didn't add anything, when Brooke continued to avoid his stare; instead he turned on the stereo and focused on the road. He'd meant what he said; Peyton was lucky to have a friend like that. She was loyal, caring and kind. He briefly looked across to her, wondering if he stood a chance with her.

Brooke wasn't sure what to say to that. If Lucas knew the truth she was sure, he'd realize that his words were far from the truth. Brooke didn't view her life with Peyton as atonement but she knew she'd let her down, and was now finally making it up to her. The last thing she wanted Lucas thinking she was some kind of saint because she looked after Peyton.

When they arrived at the café, they both entered in silence and were a little shocked to find Haley, Karen and Peyton sitting at a table, all laughing and smiling. Peyton spotted them first, and tried her best to keep smiling in Lucas's presence. It became easier as Brooke moved away from him, and moved to stand next to her.

"What are you three laughing at?" Brooke asked, resting a hand on Peyton's shoulder.

_Haley's been learning how to sign!_

"Has she?" Brooke said, not intending to sound jealous. "I mean…that's great."

_She's almost as good as you. Watch….Do you want to go to the movies later._

"Do you want to go to the movies later?" Haley said after a few seconds.

_I'll have a cheeseburger with fries._

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries."

_Peyton is way better at crazy golf than Haley._

"Haley is way better at crazy golf than Peyton!" Haley said sticking her tongue out in Peyton's direction. Brooke was rather impressed but didn't speak up. Instead she pulled a chair over and sat down next to Peyton.

_She's only been learning for three weeks!_

"The rest of us will have to catch up. Can't have you three talking about us while we're right in front of you!" Karen remarked, as she got up from the table but Brooke missed the comment, too busy watching Peyton and interact with each other. She wasn't jealous, she was just feeling a bit protective; that's what she told herself.

"Well at least these two won't be talking about me anymore?" Haley quipped.

_Not when you're around anyway! We'll still talk about her won't we?_

Peyton nudged Brooke, hoping to get some remark out of her. Brooke just smiled, and gave a faint nod, before she started to look at her phone. Peyton glared over at Lucas, immediately placing the blame on him.

"Brooke are you okay?" Haley asked

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive" Brooke replied, her irritation with Haley only growing. "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Peyton followed her almost instantly. She knew Brooke was pissed off as she pushed through the doors, not bothering to hold them open behind her incase there was anyone around. When Peyton finally caught up Brooke was pulling out her lip-gloss.

_Did something happen?_

"No, I told you I'm fine."

_You don't seem fine._

"Just a little tired, nothing for you to worry about okay?" Brooke said giving the blonde a small smile. She couldn't be mad at her for making friends. She was just feeling a bit left out. Peyton grinned back at her and Brooke pulled her into a hug, which Peyton embraced before they both pulled away. "You know I could never be cross with you right?"

Peyton nodded.

"Good."

_Guess what?_

"What?" Brooke said, playing along.

_Karen said when you and Haley go back to school; I could come and do some shifts in the café. In the back washing dishes, and stuff._

Peyton was beaming, and Brooke didn't have the heart to question the idea. Although it would ease her worries to know Peyton would be with Karen during the day. Even if it was only a few hours a week.

"That's great Peyton!" She squealed back. "When did this happen?"

_Today. Haley suggested it. It will only be a few hours but…._Peyton threw her hands up in the air, obviously not able to find the words.

"We'll have to celebrate!" Brooke said, throwing an arm around Peyton, as they walked out of the bathroom. "I'm thinking me, you, a Chinese and the movie of your choice."

Brooke let go of Peyton when they walked past the counter, when she saw Karen serving someone. Peyton was thrilled and it was all down to her.

"Karen! Peyton just told me thank you so much…." Peyton's attention turned back to the table, they had previously occupied. Lucas and Haley were still there, and had been joined by Nathan, who was facing Peyton.

"_So what did Brooke say? Do you think she'll come?" _ Peyton saw Nathan ask, before smirking at the response. Lucas and Haley both had their backs to her, so she couldn't make out what was being said. _"I don't think you stand a chance. She's out of your league."_

Lucas punched Nathan on the arm, as he continued to laugh.

"_You hit like a girl. You'll be lucky if you have date for prom never mind the end of summer beach party." _

Peyton looked back at Brooke who was still chatting to Karen. She hadn't mentioned any party. She glanced back at Nathan, curious to find out more.

"_Yeah it's all set up. I helped Mouth with the sound system earlier. It's at the beach house. We'll carry it down tonight." _Nathan explained, oblivious to Peyton's attention as he listened to his wife and brother. _"Yeah it should be a good night. And we've got the whole weekend to recover."_

Peyton was waiting for him to confirm that the party would be taking place that evening, when Brooke approached from behind, startling her. She jumped, turning around to hide what she'd been looking at. Brooke knew her too well though.

"Anything interesting P?" Peyton pretended to confused by the question. "Don't give me that. I saw you watching!"

Peyton felt a blush creep into her cheeks at being caught and looked to the floor briefly. When she looked back up Brooke's gaze was still on her, waiting for an answer.

_They were talking about a party; Lucas asked you to go._

Brooke's smirk vanished, with Peyton's final sentence. Peyton hated to be kept in the dark, even about the smallest details. Brooke could see the hurt in her eyes, and knew that, although she'd never express it, Peyton was feeling betrayed.

"He invited us both." Brooke tried to explain. "I was going to ask you when we get home."

_Okay._

Peyton walked back to the table, not sure why this was hurting her so much. It just did. Brooke quickly sat down beside her, as the three Scotts went silent. Her mood only worsened when she noticed Lucas's concerned glances at Brooke.

_Are you looking forward to tonight Haley?_

"Uh…"

_The party._

"Yeah I…Are you guys coming?" Haley stuttered, looking between a timid looking Brooke, and a hurt looking Peyton. Neither answered, Brooke was too busy looking at her sleeve, which Peyton watched her.

"You two definitely should. My Dad's beach house is pretty near; we're going to stay there after. You're welcome to as well." Nathan answered, not oblivious to the tension but not one to let silence overcome them.

"Thanks Nathan." Brooke smiled. "We'll see. We better get going right Peyton?"

Peyton nodded, and they exchanged goodbyes before leaving and driving home in silence. When they got home, Peyton headed straight to the bathroom, and the shower started. Brooke huffed onto the couch knowing she should have told Peyton. She'd known about it for a while but hadn't known how to bring it up. She was worried that Peyton wouldn't be ready to be in such a situation, though she knew Peyton was stubborn enough to go just to prove she was fine.

Peyton didn't emerge from the bathroom, and after twenty minutes Brooke decided to see what she was doing. She walked through the bedroom, and notice the door was slightly ajar. She pushed open the door, and hesitantly entered. Peyton was wrapped in a big towel, her wet hair hanging at her shoulders, as she looked over various outfits. When she saw Brooke, she almost lost her grip on the towels and the clothes.

"Oh." Brooke gasped. "I'm sorry."

Brooke scurried from the room, her cheeks on fire. Peyton quickly followed her discarding the clothes. Brooke was sitting on the bed.

"I thought you were upset. I didn't mean to barge in." She said with a small smile. "I shouldn't have. I didn't see…I didn't see anything."

Peyton smiled at Brooke's rambling and she forgot all about her annoyance, with Brooke's embarrassment. Nothing like this had ever happened before. No one had ever walked in her like that, except her Dad once. She'd been furious with him. Thinking back on it, she realized she'd been pretty difficult to live with. She was doing the same now.

_Its okay. Bound to happen sometime._

"Would have preferred it to happen the other way around!" Brooke didn't realize how bad that sounded until she saw Peyton's eyebrow quirk, as she smirked. "No…I mean I'd rather, you were the one embarrassed and I could tease you about it. I'm sorry"

_Me too._

"No I should have just waited. It's not your fault."

_I meant about before._

"I should have told you. I just wasn't sure if you would want to."

_I'm not sure what to wear. I haven't been to many parties._

"You'll go." Brooke smiled. "Are you sure? We don't have to go."

_I want to._

"Your sure." Brooke asked, not forgetting her earlier concerns.

_Yes!! _ _Now help me find something to wear!_

Peyton grinned, and allowed Brooke to pull her over to the closet. She knew Brooke was worried about her and was hoping this activity would distract her.

Brooke worked her magic, and within a few hours they were walking along the beach to where the party was. From a distance they could make out the bonfire, and the large crowd that surrounded it. Peyton reached out and they linked their arms, as the merged into the crowd and searched for Haley and Nathan.

"Brooke! Peyton, over here." Nathan shouted as he spotted them walking over.

"Glad you guys made it." Haley said hugging them both before turning to the rest of the group, to introduce everyone. "This is Brooke, and Peyton. This is Skills, Mouth, Junk and Fergie, and Tim."

"Hi." Tim said standing up and reaching out his hand.

"Tim, right." Brooke smirked, having already heard all about him. She turned to Peyton, who was suppressing a little giggle. Brooke nudged her slightly, giving her a wide-eyed look, causing the whole group to burst out laughing.

"Tim. Tim Smith as in Tim Smith of the Ravens" Tim said in a singsong voice.

Haley and Peyton managed to escape, leaving Brooke to deal Tim's advances on her own. Haley had needed to visit the restroom, and wanted someone to stand guard while she used the disgusting portable cubicle. Peyton had volunteered, eager to get away from the ever-growing group.

"So, you having a good time, girlie?"

_Yes._

"Try telling your face that!" Haley laughed, only to realize Peyton wasn't paying attention to her but looking back the crowd they'd just left. Haley followed her gaze to see Lucas arriving. He greeted everyone before standing next to Brooke, grimacing for Tim, who was obviously still trying to work his _magic_ on Brooke. Peyton let out a small huff before turning her back on the scene. They walked on finally arriving at the queue for the bathroom. Haley could see Peyton weighing up her next few words.

_What's Lucas like?_

Haley sucked in a huge breath at Peyton's timidly asked question. Lucas was her best friend, and was like a brother to her. She knew him well enough to know he had a huge crush on Brooke. She also knew Brooke though. Maybe not that well, but she was aware that Peyton would have to give the go ahead for any sort of relationship. Her next few words were obviously going to be important.

"I've known Lucas since elementary school. He's probably the best guy I know. He's sweet, thinks he's funny, and he'd do anything for me." Haley said, pausing to make sure Peyton was following what she was saying. "He's my best friend, and there's nothing I would change about him."

_Okay._

"I think he likes Brooke. He hasn't said anything and he'll kill me if this gets out. But he really likes her."

_He'd be mad if we told Brooke._

"Well…" Haley stuttered for a second, trying to understand the reasoning behind the question. "When I started going out with Nathan he sulked in his room for like two days. Then he came and apologized for being a bed friend to me. That's probably the angriest I've ever seen him. He's not really a raging type, he just stands in a corner and broods."

_Oh._

"Lucas would never hurt anyone." Haley whispered, feeling the need to emphasize the point. She didn't know Peyton's history but she knew Peyton for some reason had a deep-rooted fear, which surfaced in Lucas's presence. Peyton nodded, looking anywhere but into Haley's eyes, and was thankful they reached the front of the queue and Haley had to leave her.

She sighed glancing back in the direction they had left, she could see Brooke. She was sitting down with Lucas, drinking and laughing. She couldn't really see the expression on his face but he was standing close to her. She watched them, noting any interaction between the two. It was innocent enough but she noticed the way Brooke would slap his chest if she was laughing to hard, and they way they seemed to lean towards the other. She was so engrossed she didn't notice Haley return to her, squinting to see what held Peyton's attention, before reaching for her shoulder. At the slightest contact, Peyton jumped around to face Haley.

"Hey it's just me!" Haley held up her hands in mock surrender.

_Sorry._

Peyton lifted her hand by way of apology, before running it through her hair and inhaling deeply.

_I'm just going to go for a walk. I need to think._

"Cool. Sometimes it gets a bit much for me too. I know a good spot-" She trailed off when Peyton raised a hand, indicating for her to stop.

_I need to think alone._

"Um okay…" Haley knew she couldn't stop Peyton. "Do you want to just go let Brooke know first?"

Haley immediately regretted her words, when she saw Peyton's thin lip press firmly together.

_I'm not a child Haley. I don't need to be kept an eye on every second._

Peyton turned and marched off, at furious pace, leaving Haley rooted to the spot, and unsure in which direction to move. When she lost sight of Peyton in the crowd, she walked back, and tried to find Brooke. She spotted Lucas, Nathan and Brooke, but before she could even speak Brooke had noticed the blondes absence.

"Where's Peyton?"

"She wanted to be alone. I thought I'd let you know."

"You said you needed to go to the bathroom? Is she okay?" Brooke said setting down her drink and getting to her feet.

"She seemed okay, just a bit subdued. I went to the bathroom, and when I got out, she was in a bit of a daze."

"So you just left her!" Brooke roared, drawing attention from all those around them.

"Hey!" Nathan said, coming to his wife's side.

"Nathan it's okay!" Haley said, patting his chest. "Brooke; she stormed off. I didn't say anything to her. I just thought you'd want to know."

"I've got to go find her."

"I'll come with you. Show you where she went." Haley said, falling into step with Brooke. "Do guys want to look around a bit?"

All the guys stood up and began to disperse, none wanting to feel the wrath of either girl.

"The portable's are just up here." Haley pointed.

"Sorry about that Hales. It's just…its Peyton, you know?"

"I'm starting to get it." Haley laughed a little, only to fall behinds Brooke's frantic pace. She caught up as they approached the bathroom. They both looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Peyton, but she was nowhere to be seen. Haley sighed, hoping Nathan and the guys were having more luck.

"Somebody, want to explain to me, why the hell Davies just went all Mike Tyson on us?" Skills moaned as the guys walked around the edges of the party.

"She's just a little protective of Peyton. " Lucas explained.

"Protective. You call that protective." Nathan laughed quietly at question from Skills, knowing Lucas would defend Brooke's behavior.

"They're best friends, and they've been through a lot together."

"Like what?"

"Hey!" Nathan interrupted. "Why don't we split up? Skills and me will continue this way. Junk, you and Fergie can go check up by those houses. Mouth and Luke can go back to the party and check around."

They all nodded, and split up. Lucas was more than relieved; the last thing he wanted to go into was Brooke and Peyton's history. Brooke had never spoken of it, but whenever he saw them together he could see they were almost bound together by some secret. He just didn't now what it was.

"There she is!" Mouth dried out, breaking Lucas's train of thought. He hadn't been looking properly, and had to blink before catching sight of Peyton. They walked over; to the group she was surrounded by, nodding a silent greeting.

"What's up Scott?" Mouth and Lucas, shared a glance. It was some of the guys from the football team. Lucas didn't mind most of them but with a few drinks coursing through their system, they weren't the most considerate.

"Nothing much, Greg" Lucas shrugged, before turning to Peyton and speaking softly. "Brooke is looking for you."

"This you girlfriend Scott, or is it yours Nose?" They all started laughing at Mouths expense, while Lucas looked to Peyton for an answer of some sort but she looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"She's worried Peyton. Come with us." He reached out his hand, intending to cup her elbow. She flinched away, and took a few steps back unintentionally stumbling into a few of the other players.

"Looks like she wants to stay with us." One of the boys leered, forcing an arm around Peyton, who tried to pull away only to have Greg grab a hold of her.

"I don't think so." Lucas asked, trying to stay calm. He could see the way Greg in particular was looking at Peyton. He stepped forward just as Peyton pulled away. This only seemed to increase her panic, and she tried to run but was blocked in by an ever-growing crowd who'd noticed the friction. "Mouth, go get Brooke."

Mouth quickly disappeared, leaving Lucas and Peyton.

"Calling in the Ravens, are we Scott." Greg said, forgetting about Peyton and stepping into Lucas's face.

"Just leave her alone." Lucas sniped, trying to push past Greg, as he saw Peyton stumble away.

"Or what? You don't tell me what to do!" Greg pushed at Lucas's chest, but Lucas didn't retaliate.

"I don't want to fight you man!"

"Chicken. No wonder your girl friend came looking my way!" Lucas couldn't resist this time, and his fist swung back before colliding with Greg's jaw. He stumbled back. "Don't go near her again!"

He raced after Peyton, and found her hiding up by some rocks. She looked up, her first instinct to run again but she had cornered herself, and knew Lucas would catch her.

"Peyton, it okay! It's just me." He noticed her breathing become faster, and grasped her shoulders. "Hey, hey I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked straight at him, struggling to breath but she didn't move.

"I'm sorry." He pulled away; realizing his hold on her wasn't helping. She seemed to relax a little as they both stayed silent for a moment, Lucas crouching in front of her as she leaned up against the rocks.

Peyton eventually started to breath normally. He was still watching her, his blue eyes full of concern. She instantly looked away, and noticed his red fist. He went to hide it when he noticed her staring at it, and their eyes met silently confirming what had happened.

"He won' bother you again." She nodded, unable to communicate with him. She wanted to explain, that she'd just run into them. Then Lucas and Mouth had arrived, and everything had kicked off. She wanted to be alone, there were too many people and she just needed to think.

"Lucas!" Lucas looked up hearing the cries of his name. "Lucas! Lucas!"

"We're over here guys!" He cried back, alerting them to their location. He stood up and held out his hand to help Peyton up. She hesitated before taking it, and allowing Lucas to pull her to her feet.

"Peyton, are you okay?" Brooke reached them first; as she barged past him and checked Peyton was okay.

_I'm fine._

"Mouth said-"

"Brooke she's fine." Lucas interrupted as Haley and Nathan arrived.

"Lucas, what happened to your hand?" Haley said grabbing his hand, and showing everyone but Brooke his sore fist. She was too busy watching Peyton, who was fiddling with her sleeve.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Can we get back to the party?"

"We're going to go home."

"Brooke you've been drinking." Haley protested, as Brooke went to usher Peyton away. "Brooke!"

"Haley I'll be fine."

"Let Lucas drive, he hasn't been drinking." Brooke sighed in defeat, before following Lucas to his car. When they got back to the apartment, Peyton walked straight into the bedroom, giving Lucas the smallest smile. Brooke noticed it but wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I'll see you later Lucas." Brooke said as he lingered at the door. "Thanks for tonight, for looking out for her. Sorry about you hand."

"It's nothing. Plus Peyton's important to you, so it's important to me. Those guys should have backed off." Lucas rambled, and Brooke couldn't help but chuckle, as he cutely rambled on. "I hope I didn't scare her. I just knew it was better she was with me. I knew you'd kill me if I left her."

"Luke, it's okay. I know. You did good thanks." She leaned forward intending to give him a simple kiss on the cheek. Lucas was caught off guard and flinched, causing Brooke's lips skim over the corner of his mouth. They both broke apart awkwardly. Brooke immediately tried to blow it off.

"Scott, next time just ask." She smirked, before opening the door for him, and watching him leave. She sighed and traced her fingers over her lips, before walking back to her bedroom. Peyton was lying on the bed, still dressed in her clothes. Brooke walked around and was relieved not to find her crying. She crouched down before her, and stroked arm.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

_Nothing._

"I think we both know that's a lie."

_I just wanted to be alone._

"Why?" Brooke frowned.

_Do you like Lucas?_

"He's a good friend."

_He hit that guy._

"I know." Brooke said before trying to explain. "He was just trying to protect you. It's different-"

_I know._

"-to. You do?"

_Lucas is different. Good different._

"Yeah." Brooke sighed, as she climbed onto the bed, letting Peyton snuggle up into her side. "He is."

**Hope everyone had a good christmas and an even better new year. Sorry for how long its been and I swear it won't happen again. (Bet you've heard that before!!) Life just got in the way: christmas, family, work and a few kinks but I won't talk about that. (Save that for my shrink- thats a joke btw) Anyway had a great last few days being snowed in with my friends, and came home and thought I'd finally finish this update. Hope you liked it. Please review, and I'm not promising anything but I might be updating sometime during the week.**

**Oh and thanks for all the reviews and pm's. I'm falling in love with this story, and it means alot to know some of you guys are too. So keep them coming. A few people have pm'd asking so just to say it's a breyton story but part of the fun in reading is not knowing where its all gonna end up. Feel free though to pm, and ill answer questions if something seems unclear.**

**Enjoy the rest of your weekend!!!**


	6. Give It Away

_**To McGruff- please keep reading!! I really think you'll enjoy it!! Good things come to those who wait… Have some faith in me. Please!! I think you'll like where I'm eventually going to go with this. **_

Peyton was watching the clock; it had become her new hobby since Brooke had started school. She'd known she was dependent on Brooke; she just hadn't realized the extent of it. She sighed deeply and flicked through the channels, hoping to find something to watch for her last hour of solitude.

Karen had told her she was welcome to come down to the café, and _hang out_ but she was beginning to feel like a bad smell. She was there when Brooke worked, as well as her own shifts and despite Karen's kindness, couldn't help but feel like she was loitering.

Brooke had noticed as well, and had suggested she'd come home for lunch. Peyton had declined though, based on the notion that Brooke was doing it out of obligation. She regretted that almost every second she spent alone, as it seemed that was the only time they could just be alone. After school, there was always someone coming over: whether it was Haley, or Lucas and his friends. She was making an effort with Lucas since the beach incident. He'd lent her a few books he thought she'd like but there was still something about him she didn't like. She just didn't know what.

She sighed and turned off the television, realizing thinking about it wasn't getting making time tick by any faster. Peyton decided occupying herself was the best plan of action and set about cleaning the kitchen. She was scrubbing the oven when Brooke burst through the door. Peyton immediately caught her scent of expensive perfume, and turned to face her as she came into the kitchen.

"Aren't you the perfect little Stepford wife?" Brooke chided, as Peyton removed her gloves, tossing one of them at Brooke. "Real mature!"

Peyton didn't help matters when the only response she could muster was to stick out her tongue, as she looked up at the clock, noticing how early it was.

"I know, pretty impressive. I literally raced out of last period." Brooke boasted, "I was thinking me and you go for a drive, seems like all we do is hang out with everyone else. I figured we need a day to ourselves. Well an afternoon."

_I'd like that._

"Cool give me two seconds to get ready and we'll go, alright Thelma." Peyton shook her head at the nickname as Brooke skipped into the bedroom.

_They'd been driving for a couple of hours, when Peyton woke up. She wiped the sleep from her eyes before cupping her own face with her hands. She attempted to wipe away the sticky layer on her face: a combination of tears and sweat. Peyton looked round, it was just getting dark, and they were on some small back road. Brooke was still driving, and smiled down at her before looking back to the road ahead. _

_Peyton shifted to position herself upright instead of leaning on Brooke's shoulder, and watched as the world flew by. They eventually pulled in at a roadside motel._

"_Do you want to wait here while I get us a room?" Brooke asked, and Peyton immediately shook her head in the negative. She did not want to be alone._

_-Could I come with you?_

"_Sure." Brooke said, reaching out her hand, taking Peyton's as she got out of the car. They walked to the reception, and listened to the guy at the desk make jokes about how many beds they'd require. Brooke dealt with him though, and hey were soon carrying theirs bags down to the room._

"_Home sweet home." Brooke mumbled as they entered the room. It wasn't to bad though, and Peyton's eyes immediately fell on the double bed. She didn't have time to think about it as Brooke took her hand, and pulled her over to it, and sat them down._

"_You okay?" Peyton didn't respond, instead she pulled her hands away, and began picking at the skin around her fingertips. Brooke tried to still her movements by grabbing her hands. "Peyton!"_

_-I'm sorry._

"_You don't have to be sorry, just tell me what's going on inside that head of yours. You can tell me."_

_-I'm scared._

"_You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Brooke insisted, squeezing Peyton's hand. This time she didn't pull away, and they just stared at each other. "You're safe with me."_

_Peyton nodded, before looking around the room, and noting the worn window frames, the single lock on the door. She was quickly on her feet, securing the latch, and then she headed through the door to the bathroom. There was only one small window, not nearly big enough for a person to enter through, but she still hoisted herself up onto the toilet to check it. When she jumped down to the floor, Brooke was waiting, looking worried._

"_Peyton!" She sighed._

_-I just wanted to check._

"_I know. I know you did." Brooke opened up her arms, and Peyton was quick to bury herself in the embrace. It was fast becoming the only place she could fee anything close to normal. Brooke sat them down on the bed, pulling away from Peyton and wiping away the tears on her cheeks. The simple action was too much for Peyton though, and she pushed Brooke's hands away. But when she moved to get off the bed Brooke stopped her. "It's just me Peyton. Brooke. What's wrong?"_

_-Everything!_

_Peyton raised her hands before dropping them forcefully to her thighs, out of pure frustration. She just couldn't find the words. She raised her hands again, but this time Brooke stopped her from hurting herself._

"_Stop." Brooke said forcefully, but Peyton wouldn't listen and tried to move out of Brooke's grasp. "Peyton, stop! Look at me Peyton. We're safe. I promise. You've got to trust me."_

_-I do._

_Peyton stilled, and their eye's met. Brooke was the only person she trusted. _

"_Then come and lie down with me."_

_-I'm not tired._

"_You look tired." Brooke pointed out as they both looked at the mirror next to them. _

_-I'm not._

"_Okay." Brooke sighed, before deciding on a new plan of action. "So what do you want to do?"_

_-You can sleep._

"_Nah. I was thinking we decide on the details of our little road trip." Peyton watched as Brooke plastered a smile across her face, before bounding across the room and grabbing a few of the brochures. It was puzzled Peyton how Brooke could just put on a smile and decide to move on. Peyton couldn't- then again they weren't haunted in the same way. She wished she could be like Brooke, nothing seemed to faze her, and she just seemed to always know what to do. "I was thinking New York!"_

_Peyton watched as Brooke opened up a huge map on the bed, and decided she would try and let Brooke fix her. For as long as she'd known her Brooke had always treated her like a proper person, not like some invalid. Brooke was the only person she had left; she needed to make the effort to get better. She tentatively sat down with Brooke; not missing the reassuring glance Brooke gave her._

_-What about here?_

"_Atlanta? What's in Atlanta?" Peyton shrugged. "No. I want to live by the ocean."_

_-Here!_

"_Peyton that's almost in Canada, you goof! How about here?"_

_Peyton looked at the map, tracing her fingers over the two small words. Tree Hill. _

_-Okay._

"_Perfect. We'll have to make sure it has all the essentials, you know: a good-sized shopping mall. Oh and sexy guys!" Peyton rolled her eyes. "What do you need there to be?"_

_Peyton considered the question. She just wanted to be free. She could see Brooke waiting for an answer, and wiled herself not to dampen the mood._

_-A really good ice cream parlor._

"_Very well. We'll begin our little adventure tomorrow!" Brooke beamed. "We'll be like Thelma and Louise."_

_Brooke dramatically lay back onto the bed, and Peyton watched her intrigued._

"_This is it Peyton. Our fresh start. Just me and you."_

Brooke noticed Peyton staring off into space, as they drove the back roads of Tree Hill. Lucas had told her about them, and she figured it would be perfect for her and Peyton to just loose themselves in for a few hours. But as her eye's flickered to her companion, she noticed Peyton was completely lost in her own thoughts.

When she saw her turn, she pulled over. Peyton finally turned to her when the engine shut down.

"Welcome back goldilocks."

_Sorry. I was just thinking._

"About?"

_Food. I'm hungry._

"Well then I better feed you!" Brooke laughed, wondering what Peyton was hiding. She knew Peyton would tell her when she ready, they were the same in that respect: you couldn't push. She looked at Peyton, realizing this to be one of those times, and hoped out of the car. Peyton was quick to show an interest in Brooke's actions. "Guess what I have?"

Peyton followed Brooke around to the trunk, seeing the wide grin across her face, and wondering what had caused it. For dramatic affect, Brooke slowed in popping open the trunk. When she did she revealed a huge picnic basket.

"Ever been on a picnic P?"

_A picnic? _

"Don't look at me like that! It'll be fun!" Brooke lifted the big hamper out of the back seat. They'd pulled up just short of the park Brooke had heard about but there were a few trails leading down to it. "There's a great spot just down here apparently."

_I never know what you're going to do next._

Peyton just shook her head at Brooke's antics but she followed Brooke's lead until the came to the lake. It was beautiful, and Peyton looked up to see a very smug looking Brooke.

_It's beautiful._

"Always the best for my P Sawyer. Now let's eat." Brooke laid out everything before them, and they stayed there until the sun began to set. Peyton wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed herself. It was nice to have Brooke to herself, to watch her describe Tree Hill High, and see the way her face lit up when she talked about thing she enjoyed. They seemed to spend most of their time within a group these days, and it had been a while since it had been just the two of them, doing something together.

_I had fun today. _

They were walking along the by the river in the center of town. Brooke knew Peyton wouldn't want to be out in the dark in the woods, so she'd driven back to the town. There was some festival on about a boat but neither really cared to see what it was about, and decided to enjoy the rest of the deserted town.

"Me too. I've missed hanging out with just you."

_We see each other all the time. We live together._

"That's not what I meant."

_I know I've missed you too. _

"I'm sorry I've been busy with school. I know I haven't been around much but you know that doesn't change anything." Peyton nodded. "I'm still here Peyton, you know that right. Nothing's going to change that."

Peyton looked at Brooke apprehensively, not sure what to make of her last few words. She didn't respond but continued to walk along beside Brooke, thinking about the changes she'd noticed. They both stopped, when they reached 5th Street, and looked down to see Karen's Café.

"It seems we always end up here." Brooke smiled.

_Do you want to get a hot chocolate? I'm cold._

"Sure." Peyton began to walk down towards the café, only to be pulled back by her arm. "Peyton wait, I need to tell you something."

_Okay. Let's go inside._

"You're still my best friend, my P Sawyer, and you know I'd never do anything to make you uncomfortable." Brooke stopped her entering the café.

_I know._

"Lucas asked me out!" Brooke blurted out. She hadn't meant to spit it out. She'd been waiting for the right moment all day but it hadn't arrived. She noticed Peyton's mouth open and close a few time, as she raised her arms only to drop them again and again. "I know he's...well... but he's a good guy. But you're my Peyton. I want you to be okay with this"

_Stop!_

"I know you don't like him."

_Stop! Brooke, it's okay! If you like him, you should._

"You're sure?"

_Yes._

"It doesn't change anything, between you and me. Got that?" Brooke asked as she opened the door. Peyton nodded, and walked through the door with Brooke following.

"Brooke!" Lucas called out as he walked over, and wrapping an arm around Brooke, speaking quietly to her. "I thought you said, you wouldn't be around tonight."

"We decided to drop in didn't we Peyton." Peyton nodded, her whole body frozen in some kind of trance. She couldn't move as they walked over to the couch. "You coming to sit down Blondie?"

_I just need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back._

**I have a feeling that a few of you will be unhappy with the turn of events. I urge you to keep the faith, don't abandon me just yet!!! Hope you enjoyed the flashback scene. I have a few more of those to come to reveal Peyton and Brookes past.**

**Please review, I appreciate them all. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and sent PM's. I'll try and get another chapter out this weekend for you all. **


	7. All I Ever Wanted

"Do you think she's okay?" Brooke asked Haley as the two of them finished cleaning up after diner. They both looked over at Peyton who was sitting with Nathan, and Lucas, watching the television. Lucas was sitting on a chair by himself while Peyton and Nathan, sat together on the couch.

"She seems fine." Haley replied, as she watched Peyton swat her husband for some rude remark . He nudged her back, as the two laughed. She'd been asked this questions several times already in the week Lucas and Brooke got together. Brooke seemed to be expecting a freak out, but Peyton was fine from what Haley could see.

"I meant with the Lucas thing." Brooke said in a whisper, so not to draw her boyfriend's attention.

"And I said she seems fine." Haley said. She'd keep an eye on Peyton though. The last thing she wanted was for the younger girl to feel left out.

"She's being really weird." Brooke muttered, not liking how Haley was blowing off her concern. Peyton was definitely being distant, and way too calm. Haley just laughed to herself, as she put away the dishes. She didn't say anymore as Peyton walked over to get a drink. "You okay P?"

_Fine._

Brooke frowned with the short answer, despite the fact Peyton was smiling, and relaxed. It unnerved her. She watched as Peyton looked in the fridge, before taking out some orange juice.

_Haley, where do you keep the beer?_

"You're drinking?" Brooke asked, more than a little shocked.

_No it's for Nathan._

"Nathan, you did not make Peyton get you a drink!" Haley shouted.

"What?!?" Nathan asked.

"She is a guest in this house Nathan!" Haley marched over, and hit him with a pillow, while their three guests tried not to laugh at the mini domestic. "Next time get your own drink."

"Jesus Haley!" Nathan muttered, scratching the back of his head, as she walked back to the kitchen.

_Haley, it's okay. I didn't mind._

"Yeah but you have to keep them on there toes, right Brooke." Haley laughed, before walking back over to the couch, and sitting onto Nathan's lap, jokingly tending to his injuries. Peyton watched the two of them, before turning back to Brooke.

_She's nuts!_

Peyton laughed as she poured both hers and Nathans drink.

"She's tutor wife!" Brooke noticed the puzzled look on Peyton's face. "She tutors and she's married."

_I get the nickname. I'm just wondering if you do it to everyone you meet?_

"I don't do it to everyone!" Brooke said, pretending to be hurt. "Just the important people. That's why you have lots of nicknames."

_Does Lucas have a nickname?_

"Yeah...he has one." Brooke admitted. "I call him broody. He calls me cheery."

_That's cute._

Peyton smiled, before walking back to the couch, and sitting next to Haley and Nathan, who were both back to watching the movie. Brooke followed Peyton and took a seat on the arm of Lucas's chair. She watched to see if Peyton would look at her, but the blonde's eyes remained glued to the screen.

"Babe, you okay." Lucas snaked his arm around Brookes waste but she didn't allow him to pull her onto his lap.

"I'm good. So what did I miss in the movie?" She said looking back to Lucas and leaning in to kiss him. Peyton looked up to see them pulling apart; Lucas with a cheeky smile, and Brooke lips pursed tightly together. She quickly looked back to the television screen, not daring to look up again, as she sat between the two couples. At least she had the movie to watch.

When Lucas left, Peyton and Brooke took their cue, and said goodbye as well. Peyton got straight into bed when they got to the apartment, and snuggled up under the covers. She was dreading the weekend; they'd already made plans to hang out with Lucas, Nathan and Haley.

Peyton was just drifting off to sleep, when she felt a dip in the mattress on her edge. Her eyes shot open, to find Brooke sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Brooke said reaching a hand out to cup Peyton's cheek.

_It's okay._

"I want to say thank you for trying with Lucas. It means a lot to me."

_I know, that's why I'm doing it._

"Well thanks."

_What are best friends for?_

Peyton pulled out of Brooke's embrace, and moved over on the bed, letting Brooke get underneath the covers. Peyton was about to turn her back on Brooke, but the brunette caught hold of her wrist, and they locked eyes.

_He's good to you?_

"Of course. He's sweet, and he's got that sexy brooding thing going on." Brooke whispered, curling up and pulling the covers around, as if they were at a sleepover sharing secrets. "He does this squinty thing, so cute, he's an okay kisser as well."

Peyton nodded, not really sure what to say.

"I really like him." Brooke felt the need to say. She wanted Peyton to be okay with this. She like Lucas, but she had to be sure Peyton was okay.

_That's all that matters. Once your happy I'm happy._

"Thanks Peyton, you really are the best friend I ever had." She leaned forward, and kissed Peyton on the cheek. "I love you P Sawyer."

For the first time, Peyton easily drifted off into a deep sleep once the lights were out. Brooke watched her through the darkness, noticing the content look on Peyton's face. Then she let herself fall asleep, confidant Peyton wouldn't need her tonight.

They were both still fast asleep, when Haley and Lucas knocked on their door the following morning. The girls had arranged to go shopping, and Lucas was being bought to carry their bags.

"Maybe they went out to get some breakfast?" Lucas suggested, after they'd spent several moments knocking.

"No I said we'd be here by eleven. They wouldn't just go out, and their car's still here."

"Will I try Brooke's cell again?"

"It's off." Haley said, reaching into her purse. Brooke had given her a spare in case of emergencies. "I'll use my key."

"You have a key? We've been out here ten minutes and you have a key!" Lucas groaned, looking to the sky.

"It's for emergencies."

"Just open the door Hales." They both entered, edging further into the room. "Brooke?"

"I'll check the bedroom." Haley said, and Lucas followed her. "You stay here, Romeo."

"What?"

"Peyton sleeps in there too, I don't think she'd want to wake up to your face." Haley smirked, noticing the wounded look Lucas now sported. "I hate to break it you Luke, but no girl wants to wake up to you."

"You're mean, you know that."

"But you love me anyway." Haley laughed, as she walked through the door to the bedroom. She stopped when she saw her two friends in bed. She'd known they shared a double but it still shocked her to see a curled up Peyton sleeping on Brooke's side. The covers were down at their wastes and Haley could see Peyton's arm draped over Brooke, while her head rested on Brooke chest. Brooke was laying flat on her back her hand covering Peyton's. Haley smiled at how cute they looked before remembering her best friend was only a few feet away. She gulped as she left the room.

"They in there?"

"Still asleep, why don't we wait until they wake up? We can hang out at mine." Haley suggested. "I'll make breakfast."

"You've got a deal Haley James Scott!" Lucas smiled throwing an arm around Haley, as they exited the apartment. As Haley closed the door she reminded herself they were best friends, much like her and Lucas. Of course, she'd never cuddled up to Lucas or shared a bed. Lucas was a guy though, it was different for girls. She looked up at Lucas, who seemed oblivious to her inner turmoil; and told herself that he was Brooke's boyfriend. That relationship meant something. She was just over exaggerating.

When Brooke woke up, Peyton was still wrapped around her, and sleeping soundly. Not wanting to disturb her she slowly side out of the bed. Her efforts were futile, and as she went to walk away she heard a yawn, and turned to see Peyton's eye's fluttering open.

"Morning sleepy head." Brooke laughed as Peyton pulled up the covers desperately trying to go back to sleep. She looked at her watch. "How could you be tired P? It's like half twelve.... Oh crap. We're meant to be shopping with Lucas ad Haley."

Peyton sat up, having not caught what Brooke had said. She watched her riffle through her bag before she took out her phone.

"Shit! They were here. I've got like a dozen missed calls from Haley, and a text." Brooke read the message. "They're waiting for us at Haley's. There's breakfast for us if we change fast. Oh wait she sent that about an hour ago."

_Can I stay here?_

"What? No! You're coming." Brooke said, leaving no room for arguments with a stern look. She rushed off into the bathroom, intent on dressing fast. She emerged about 15 minutes later, and was not pleased to see Peyton lying in the exact same spot staring blankly at the ceiling. She marched over. "Peyton? Have you even moved?"

_I...I'll get ready quickly._

"You bet your ass you will." Brooke said, smacking Peyton's ass as she walked past her. Peyton sent her a glare but didn't seek her revenge. She knew she'd never win: when Brooke wanted something she got it.

That same thought had crossed Peyton's mind as she sat in the food court in the mall. Lucas was getting the food, while Haley and Brooke discussed something school related. She wasn't paying attention but could see Haley pleading with Brooke. Peyton didn't understand why Brooke wanted her here.

"Ladies, I have your food." Lucas beamed as he returned, snapping Peyton out of her thoughts as he sat next to Brooke. He handed out their respective orders. "So you girls see anything you like?"

"A few things, but I'm saving for the formal."

"It's in a few weeks right?" Lucas asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Brooke asked.

"I've seen a dress. I was actually going to go try it on upstairs if you guys aren't in a rush."

"I'll meet you guys at the car. I draw the line at trying on dress's!" Lucas said, sitting up in his chair.

"Got to keep the macho rep, right Luke?" Haley winked.

"Awh poor baby!" Brooke laughed, as Lucas slumped back into his chair. She leaned across and grabbed his cheek. "I still think you're fairly macho."

They kissed softly before Brooke pulled away, and they returned to their lunch. Haley looked on not missing the way Peyton's head had remained bowed.

"So what's the dress like?" Brooke asked as they finished up.

"It's orange!" Haley announced, causing Brooke to almost spit out her drink.

"Oh no! Tutor girl I think it's time I educated you." Brooke smirked before grabbing her tray. "Let's go girlies."

"Hey I thought you were going to keep me company for a little while. At least while I finish my lunch."

"Babe, this is a fashion emergency. And you are more than welcome to join us. Right Peyton?"

Peyton nodded and grabbed her tray. She walked over to the nearest bin and disposed of her food.

"Obviously!" Lucas muttered.

"Ssh, you know she's shy around you. And this is hard for her. She's not used to me having a boyfriend." Brooke whispered into his ear, before pulling back smiling. "Now are you coming to help me try on dresses?"

"No." Lucas sighed, "I'm hoping you'll come to the formal though, so I can see you in a dress then."

Peyton returned to the table, but didn't sit down.

"If I find the right dress." Brooke laughed, before standing and ignoring the questioning glance from Peyton. She was planning on discussing the formal with her while they were alone. She walked over and linked their arms. "You ready Hales?"

"Fine but I'm getting the dress I want." Haley huffed, thinking of the dress she'd set her heart on.

As soon as Brooke saw it, she tossed it to the side and proceeded to pick a number of alternatives. She could be quite persuasive and soon had Haley in a fitting room trying on all of them.

"How you getting on there Hales?"

"Fine!" Haley yelled, but it came out as more of a grunt. Brooke giggled and turned to Peyton, who had taken out her sketch pad and sitting in a corner. Brooke bounded over; thrilled about the dress Haley was trying on at that moment. "Okay, that just doesn't look right. I'm going to try on a different one."

"P Sawyer." She nudged Peyton, who just stared at her work. She only looked up when Brooke did it again. "You seem a little distant today."

_I'm just thinking._

Brooke raised an eyebrow but before she could question the statement, Peyton dropped her pencil.

_Why aren't you trying on dresses?_

"What?"

_You need a dress for that dance._

"I'm not sure if I'm going."

_You have a boyfriend. You're going._

"Oh yeah." Brooke smirked. "What if I don't want to?"

_I think the red one would suit you best._

Peyton walked over to the heap of dress's Brooke had picked out for Haley, and pulled out Brooke's favorite. Then she tossed it on her lap, and sat back down and picked up her sketchpad.

"Thanks Peyton." Brooke said sincerely, and disappeared into the fitting room, leaving Peyton to her sketch. She finished off the background, and stuffed it in her bag, when Haley announced she was coming out.

"What do you think? That blue thing didn't agree but I like this one. Even if I can barely breath." She laughed.

_You look great._

"Thanks. I'm still not sure. Where's Vera Wang?"

"In here Hales!" Brooke's head popped out of the curtain. "Now isn't that better the prison suit."

"That was a very nice shade of orange."

"In Johnny Depps chocolate factory!" Brooke scoffed. "Peyton, would you come and help me do the zip."

"I could-" Haley started to protest but with a deep breath Peyton was quickly across the room. Her hands were shaking as she slid in behind the curtain. Brooke turned her back on Peyton. Slowly she grabbed the zip, blushing as her fingers fumbled, and accidently grazed Brooke's exposed skins.

"You guys almost done?"

"Just a sec." Brooke shouted back, and turning to Peyton, stilling her hands. "Thanks P Sawyer."

She kept one hand and led them out, twirling in Peyton's arms.

"What do you think Hales?"

"It's beautiful Brooke." Haley said her eyes darting between both her friends. "Lucas will love it."

"I hope so. And by the way: Hales you owe me big time! Go with the blue!" Peyton laughed, looking to the floor as Brooke rambled on. "This is going to be great. Check us out wifey."

Brooke eventually calmed down and went to take her dress off. Haley was a little shocked: she had never seen Brooke so excited. Peyton could remember times like these, when Brooke would be bouncing off the walls.

_She gets a little excited._

"Yeah. She's like a jack in the box."

"I heard that." Brooke shouted.

_She's Brooke. I wouldn't have her any other way._

Peyton smiled, and for once it reached her eyes. That rarely happened with anyone other than Brooke, although Haley only realized that fact in that moment.

_I'll wait out here._

Haley stood shocked for a moment, unsure of what to do with the realization that suddenly hit her. She wondered how she'd never seen it before. She thought of all the glances, and little touches. It seemed so obvious to her and then she remembered her own best friend. Did he know? Could he see it too? Could Brooke see it? Then she followed Peyton out of the changing room. She had sat on a chair outside, and didn't even notice Haley marching towards her, still wearing her dress for the formal.

Peyton felt a tug on her arm, and looked up dropping her sketchpad to the floor.

"Are you in love with Brooke?" Peyton didn't know what to do, so she went to pick up her sketchpad, hoping Haley's question would go away. Both girls' eyes falling on to a near finished sketch of Brooke in a prom dress.

**I'm hoping I've caught all my mistakes. I've re-read and re-read but some how they sneak in. Usually I just say I'll check it tomorrow but I doubt I'll be able to get near my laptop in the next few days. It's going to be busy and I wanted to update for you guys, especially with all the reviews. I'd write all day every day for them if I could. You guys make my day when you leave them. **

**Hope you enjoyed the update. The formals going to be pretty important, so I wanted to mention it now and build up to it. I'm not sure about all the dances, and their names. Based on watching american tv show I've decided to call this the formal, as it's during the school year. I'm pretty sure Prom is the end of year thing. Apologies I live in Ireland. We have a "debs", and that's it. (It's legandary). Also, if anyone could tell me what grade a child would be in when they are seven that would be great!**

**Thanks guys!!! Please leave me some review and I promise I'll review as soon as I can!!**


	8. Love Will Tear Us Apart

**For juicetroop82, thanks for the messages **

Haley expected her to lie; she wanted Peyton to explain that she had it all wrong. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it, realizing how it would affect Lucas. He really liked Brooke, and here she was trying to get Peyton to admit to loving her. She wanted to be wrong; she wasn't.

_I…I think so._

"I can't believe this. What about Lucas? You and Brooke, you can't do this to him!"

_No we won't, it's not like that. Brooke doesn't know, Brooke can't know._

Haley took a step back, trying to comprehend exactly what was going on. Peyton looked at a loss, and was looking helplessly at the dressing rooms.

What?" Haley was surprised as she realized she'd raised her voice.

_You can't say anything. She's all I have; please don't take her away from me._

"I'm not, no. That's not what this is about." Haley said noticing how upset Peyton looked, and knowing if Brooke came out at this moment Haley would more than likely feel her wrath. "No ones going to take Brooke away from you."

_She's all I have._

Haley watched as Peyton began to cry, and quickly pulled her into her arms, trying her best to sooth her. Her heart was completely torn over what she should do. She could hardly suggest putting a little distance between her two friends in the hopes Peyton's feelings would fade. Peyton needed Brooke that much was obvious as the blonde began to push Haley away.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-_

"What the hell is going on?" Haley turned missing whatever it was Peyton was trying to say. Brooke quickly marched past her, throwing her a menacing glare. "Peyton what happened?"

_I'm fine. I'm just being stupid._

"No, this is isn't stupid." Brooke whispered, her fingers gently wiping away Peyton's tears.

_Can we just pay for the dress please?_

Brooke nodded, and wrapped an arm around Peyton to lead her away from Haley. She sent one more glare, letting her know that they would talk later. Haley nodded but before Brooke could speak she felt something tugging at her sleeve. She looked to see Peyton's saucer-like eyes pleading with her.

_It's not her fault. _

"Let's just pay, yeah?" Brooke said through gritted teeth. "Hi, I'd like to get this please."

"Um okay?" The cashier said, looking at the blonde who almost clung to other girl. "Would you be interested-"

"I just want to pay." Brooke said bluntly, tossing the cash in the girls direction, and giving Peyton a gentle squeeze. When she looked to the blonde on her arm, she was surprised to see Peyton's attention on Haley, an almost apologetic look gracing her features. Her hands came up from her side, only for them to drop back as Peyton realized Brooke's eyes were on her.

She quickly looked away, focusing her attention on the cashier. Her stomach was churning, as an unsettled feeling overcame her: something was wrong with Peyton. She quickly glanced back at Haley, noticing the expression she wore, one of confusion and at the same time concern.

"Peyt, do you want to go home?" Brooke questioned softly once she had her dress. "I can get Lucas to drop us home."

Peyton looked from Brooke, before looking back to Haley. She couldn't read the look on the others girls face and that terrified her. She couldn't loose Brooke; that though thrashed about in her mind as they exited the store.

"Peyt, baby, you need to calm down." Brooke said as she led them to the nearest bench. She could hear Peyton struggling to breath. She sat Peyton down; she could see by the look in Peyton's eyes her thoughts were miles away, and knelt down before her in an attempt to regain her attention. "Peyton…"

She reached out her hand, cupping Peyton's cheek. The simple action shocked Peyton and her eyes quickly on Brooke, before she looked around. Brooke's hand fell away. It wasn't often she was left confused by Peyton's actions. She watched as Peyton's gaze landed on Haley. Brooke glared as the other brunette looked up at them and then walked over.

"What do you want?"

"Lucas just text me. I told him we were ready to go."

"You think we're going anywhere with you? We'll make her our own way home." Brooke spat as she stood up, placing herself in between Peyton and Haley.

"Brooke you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Bullshit. You've upset her and I swear to god when I find-"

"You'll what. Did you ever think maybe you were the problem?"

"Please. She was with you. You've upset her. Don't try and deny it. I know her better than anyone."

"That's cause you won't let us know. You keep her in a bubble, and barely let any of us near her."

"How dare you! I've known her for years. I've looked after her; I've been there. You've known her for a few months."

"Whatever Brooke. I care about Peyton, and God knows why, but I care about you too. But I'm getting sick and tired of you jumping down my throat when Peyton gets a little upset." Haley continued but she could see Brooke looking straight through her. "You can't wrap her up in cotton wool."

"I can do what I like. I won't let you or anyone else hurt her." Brooke said through gritted teeth. Deep down she Haley was right but Haley didn't know Peyton, she didn't know her greatest fears. Nobody knew Peyton like she did.

"No one is going to hurt her Brooke." Haley sighed.

"I left her with you for five minutes and look what happened. Don't tell me I'm imagining it. What the hell did you say to her?"

"I didn't – "

"Don't say you didn't. Something has upset her. What did you do to her?" Brooke stepped right in front of Haley, almost menacingly. "I know something's wrong."

"Obviously Brooke, but it wasn't me. Maybe it's her over bearing best friend." Haley snapped, she knew it was wrong but Brooke could be impossible, and Haley knew telling Brooke what was being discussed would only make Peyton worse. "So quit pointing the finger at me, and let Peyton clam down."

Haley sidestepped Brooke, who turned round both their hearts racing as they looked at the empty bench. Peyton was gone.

"I'll call Lucas." Haley quickly pulled out her phone.

"Save it. You just stay away from her." Brooke marched off. For a brief second, Haley considered obeying her but she knew she'd caused this mess. She had to help. She followed Brooke out to the car where Lucas was waiting. He looked at them both, realizing there was something wrong, and his face was filled with concern.

"What's-"

"We need to look for Peyton. You go with Brooke. I'll call Nathan and we'll drive around." Haley suggested, not wanting to force Lucas into choosing between them. That, and it was probably best she and Brooke weren't together. She also had a suspicion as to where Peyton would go and for once Brooke wouldn't be able to solve this.

She watched Lucas and Brooke disappear before calling Nathan. He arrived quickly and they drove through Tree Hill.

"You think she'll be here."

"I hope so." Haley said reaching down to the gear stick and giving his hand a squeeze. She knew him well enough to know he was desperate to now what happened. "I'll explain everything when I get home."

They pulled up at the café, and Haley quickly raced up to the roof. Peyton loved it up here, always from the busy café floor. She was always either up on the roof or in the kitchen. Haley pushed open the doors her eyes searching the rooftop before her heart sank. She felt herself panicking as she walked downstairs, and threw herself into Nathans arms, who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"She's not there."

"I know." Nathans smirked, as Haley pulled back. "My Mom's behind the till."

"So?"

"Karen was working today remember. You and Brooke both have the day off." At Haley's confused look he explained further. "Karen asked my Mom to come in and take over. Apparently Peyton showed up."

"Where are they?"

"I assume Karen took her home with her." Nathan grinned. Next thing he knew they were racing across town to Karen's house. Haley jumped out of the car as soon as Nathan pulled up outside the house.

"Haley?" Karen 's voice was full of surprise when she opened the door.

"Is Peyton here?"

"Yes. I was just about to call Brooke. She was pretty upset."

"Can I see her?"

"She's just fallen asleep. Come in." Karen ushered her in, closing the door gently. Haley followed her through to the kitchen. The older women sat down at the table and beckoned Haley to do the same. "She explained what happened."

"She….she did….I didn't-"

"Haley, we both know she's sensitive." Haley nodded, feeling incredibly awkward and looked to her lap. "You and Brooke need to be more aware of that."

Haley looked up confused.

"Seeing the both of you fighting. It obviously scared her. Arguing in public like that, Haley that is not the girl I know."

"Oh."

"Peyton is friends with both of you, and she thinks it's all her fault. Don't ask me why, it's clear to me that this is all down to you and Brooke." Haley went to speak but Karen held her hand up, stopping her. "She's got it into her head she'll lose you both. Now when Brooke gets here, the three of us are going to sort this out."

"Okay." Haley nodded, not daring to questions Karen' judgment. "Could I see Peyton, while we wait for Brooke? Apologize?"

"Yes. I'll call Brooke." Karen said, standing and going to get the phone, muttering to herself. "Teenage girls."

Haley silently walked through to the spare room, and peered through the door. Peyton was curled up in the bed, and as Haley walked around to face her, she noticed her tear stained cheeks.

"Hey." Haley whispered as Peyton's eyes fluttered open. As she registered where she was, Haley saw her begin to panic "It's okay."

_I…..I….I didn't mean…_

"Hey know, you didn't do anything wrong. You've done nothing wrong."

_But you-_

"Stop." Hale grabbed Peyton's hands. "I know you would never intentionally hurt Lucas. I was just worried for my best friend."

Peyton nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

_I'm sorry._

"You have nothing to be sorry. You can't help who you love."

_I don't want to loose her._

"You won't."

_Promise._

"What?"

_Promise…promise you won't say anything._

"I don't know. Maybe if-"

_No! Brooke can't know. This way Brooke and Lucas stay happy. Lucas doesn't get hurt._

"But you do, and so does Brooke. She loves you."

_Brooke knows me to well to love me like that._

"Wh-" Haley was about to question Peyton on what she meant. She didn't understand and briefly wondered if she'd misunderstood.

"Peyton, oh my god. You scared me." Brooke burst into the room, shattering the silence that had momentarily engulfed them. Brooke was quickly sitting on the bed next to Peyton. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I was so scared."

_I'm sorry._

Brooke pulled Peyton into her embrace, and the looked up at Haley, pleading with her to keep this secret. Haley looked to the ceiling. She could tell Brooke and at least it would be out in the open. Lucas wouldn't fall in love with Brooke; Haley was so sure her heart lay with Peyton. She couldn't understand how neither o them could see what was between them. Then Peyton's words came back to her.

_Brooke knows me to well to love me like that._

She didn't know what it meant, a reference to their past. To Peyton's clouded past. There was so much she didn't know about the both of them.

She slowly nodded; she would keep this secret for now. Slowly the two girls pulled apart. Haley could tell by the look on Brooke's face, she had obviously received a telling off from Karen.

"Truce Tutor-wife."

"Truce. Why don't the three of us just pretend that today ever happened?" Haley said, more to Peyton than Brooke.

"Nice try, Hales. No ones going to forget that hideous orange dress." Brooke said standing and pulling Brooke into her embrace, briefly turning her back on Peyton as she spoke. "I'm really sorry about the mall. I can't help it. I just have to protect her. I couldn't bare to see her hurt again." Haley pulled away, not missing the last word of Brooke's sentence.

"I understand." Haley lied; in truth she'd never been more confused.

**Firstly I want to apologize for how long this was taken. I hope I haven't lost any of you and I hope this update has made up for it partly. I've got exams at the moment but I was lying in bed, and the urge to write overcame me. Usually it fades after a few paragraphs. But tonight I managed to complete the chapter. It's late and by now I'm sure you know I'm unbeta'd. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, they honestly have me waking up with a smile, and feeling a little rockstar. You'll never know how much they mean to me.**

**Hope you enjoyed the update.**


	9. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

**Okay huge apologies. I just want to thank those of you who took the time to pm me, i hope you enjoy the update.(Cayt326 - i hope your still reading) Sorry for being so late with this. I will try and be better, I promise! Thanks guys!**

_Will there be dancing?_

"What? Of course. Mouths going to DJ remember?" Brooke applied the last of her lip. Peyton was sat on the counter next to the bathroom sink. Brooke checked her reflection, checking her hair and make-up, before looking back to Peyton. She was biting her bottom lip, weighing up another question. Brooke waited patiently.

_Yeah but slow dancing? Like they do on TV?_

"There usually is. But in Tree Hill you never know. May be Whitey will give us a song?" Brooke laughed, until she realized she was alone in her laughter. "Are you okay?"

_Fine. I was just wondering what it would be like._

Peyton blushed at her admission, looking to the ground to avoid the look of sympathy that was sure to appear on Brooke's face. She'd never experienced any of normal rituals everyone else took part in, and this was just another one. Something to separate her from everyone else; from Brooke.

_Make sure to get your photo taken. I'd like to see it. _

Peyton trailed a hand down Brooke's side, feeling the smooth material.

_You look beautiful. _

Brooke grabbed her hand, linking their fingers and returning it to her hip. She smiled at Peyton who looked a little uncomfortable, still perched on the side counter.

"I wish you could come." Peyton nodded. "I guess there's always prom. Maybe you could go with one of Lucas's friends?"

Peyton slide of the counter, putting distance between her and Brooke. Brooke was getting used to it but she hated it. She was still to work out what was going on with her friend. One minute everything was fine between them, and then suddenly Peyton would pull away. She suspected Haley knew something about it but their relationship was full of tension so she couldn't bring it up.

_Maybe._

"You sure your okay? I can always-"

_Brooke I'm fine._

Peyton exited the bathroom, leaving Brooke even more confused. She composed herself before following Peyton into the bedroom. She was lying on the bed, flicking through her sketchpad. Brooke sat on the side of the bed, only for Peyton to shuffle further away before turning to face her.

_What time do you have to go at?_

"Lucas is coming to pick me up at 7."

_Have a good time._

Peyton then turned her back on Brooke, ending the conversation. It infuriated Brooke. Occasionally she would ignore it, and tell herself it wasn't anything personal. But lately it had been happening too much for her liking.

"Peyton, don't do that." She gently tugged on the blonde's shoulder, only for Peyton to jerk it back. "Fine."

Brooke marched around to the other side of the bed, and sat directly in front of Peyton.

"Now will you talk to me?"

_Okay_

"What was that about?"

_What was what about?_

"Don't act like your stupid, you just turned your back on me."

_I thought you were finished._

"And just now, when I tried to get your attention." Brooke knew she was lying, when she just shrugged. For a second it looked like she would turn her back on Brooke again, but she didn't. "Would you just tell me what's wrong?"

_Nothing is wrong. _

"You've been saying that for the last year and look where it's got us. Dammit Peyton you drive me insane." Brooke shouted, her frustration getting the better of her, as she slammed her fist onto the duvet. It only took a second for her to realize it was an over reaction on her part.

"Peyt, I'm sorry." She whispered but it was too late. She felt the mattress shift as Peyton quickly jumped of the bed and left the room, with out so much as glance in her direction. "Fuck!"

She cursed her short temper and once again followed Peyton into the living room. She was sitting motionless, eye's focused on a blank television screen.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she crouched down before her.

_So am I….I know I ruined everything. _

Brooke shrunk slightly when she looked into the blonds big green eye's. She never wanted Peyton to think their situation was her fault. Nothing could be further from the truth.

"Peyton, I didn't mean that. I just want to understand, and I lost my temper. I shouldn't have shouted."

_It's fine. I know I'm difficult, who could blame you for losing your temper?_

Before Brooke could reply there was a knock at the door. She refused to move though, not when Peyton appeared to be looking right through her.

"Peyt, please look at me. I'm sorry. Sometimes I just get so angry, but not at you. I'm angry that I haven't been able to fix this. I-" Another loud knock caused her to look to the door, an action which Peyton spotted. She stood up and opened the door to Nathan, Haley and Lucas. Brooke sighed and got to her feet.

"Hey Peyt, Brooke. Awh you look amazing." Haley pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Hey guys. You all look great."

"You look beautiful, pretty girl." Lucas leaned forward, Brooke turned her cheek, still worried about Peyton. Lucas pulled back awkwardly and a tension filled the room.

"So… Did you hear Junk's got a date to this thing?" Nathan final spoke up.

"Probably his cousin." Lucas muttered.

"Yeah but you've got to feel for Fergie." Brooke pretended to laugh at Nathans comments, but gave up when Peyton left the room.

"Guys I'll be right back."

"Is she okay Brooke?" Haley whispered, the boys were still poking fun at Junk and Fergie and failed to notice.

"She's fine." Haley raised an eyebrow, she wasn't fooled. Brooke led her down to the bedroom for some privacy. "Something's wrong with Peyton, and I have no idea what it is. I'm worried."

"Is she okay? When we arrived…"

"I may have shouted a little. I'm just worried about her. Lately she's been distant and every time we take a step forward she takes about five steps back."

"Just give her time. I know in the time I've known her she's happiest with you. I think you just have to be patient." Haley offered, knowing the reason behind Peyton's actions.

"Has she said anything to you?"

"No." Haley replied instantly. Lying weighed heavily on her but she had reasoned that giving Peyton time was the best option. "She'll talk with you Brooke."

Haley knew this issue would be resolved in one of two ways: Peyton would either open up to Brooke about what she was feeling or she'd bury it, eventually looking at it as a crush and love couldn't be buried, not even by someone as stubborn as Peyton. If they were meant to be together, they would be. She just worried for Lucas.

"I'll just go and talk to her."

Peyton was standing in a corner of the room painting the wall, a picture of concentration. Brooke came to stand beside her, she didn't speak. Instead she just edged herself closer to Peyton, watching as Peyton experimented with different colours. She reached to still her hands, taking the small paintbrush from her fingers. Peyton made no objections. Brooke slowly painted and when she finished her message, she rested her head on Peyton's shoulders. No words were spoken until Lucas's voice pierced the air.

"Brooke, the limo will be here in ten minutes. Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah I'll be out soon." Brooke didn't even look up, but Peyton felt her speak, and moved to look at her. She ran her own fingers over Brooke's words: _I miss you._

_I miss me too._

"Just tell me what's wrong. Please. I just want to help."

_You can't. Please just go to the formal. I want you to go. I'll be fine._

Peyton followed Lucas into the living room, and when Brooke entered Haley was speaking to her. She watched the two share a hug, wondering how honest Haley had been with her earlier.

"Okay!" Nathan beamed "Picture time. Luke, I want a picture with all the good-looking people. So you get me and the girls."

Nathan tossed Lucas the camera, and pulled the three girls towards him. Brooke watched as Peyton reluctantly gave in. They took a few photo's before the limo pulled up outside.

"Okay last one. Let me get one of Brooke and Lucas." Nathan instructed. Lucas proudly wrapped an arm around Brooke, who smiled waiting for Nathan to take the picture. It was only when she saw Peyton hug Haley did the flash go off. She watched as Peyton retreated back into her room. "Jesus Brooke, try smiling this time."

They took the picture again but when Brooke went to follow Peyton, Haley stopped her.

"Brooke, I think you should leave her. Come to the formal, and let her have some time to yourself." Haley expected Brooke to snap back at her. Instead Brooke inhaled deeply.

"Okay. Could you just go make sure she's okay?" Haley nodded, knowing it was hard for Brooke to take her advice regarding Peyton.

"Thanks." Brooke grabbed her purse and walked out to the limo with Lucas. Haley followed about two minute later, sending Brooke a reassuring smile as the limo pulled out. Brooke plastered on a fake smile and tried to join in the conversation.

However thoughts of Peyton proved hard to shake, and she checked her phone continuously as the night wore on. When the music started, Lucas had to practically drag her on to the dance floor.

"Come on Brooke." He looked more concerned than anything.

"For you." She laughed, letting him pull her close.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Peyton's just going through some stuff. And I worry-"

"Brooke she'll be fine. Let's just focus on you tonight, yeah? This is our night."

Brooke smiled at him, fully intending to take his advice. But when the song ended, she excused herself. She headed to the bathroom to send Peyton a text, leaving a dejected looking Lucas on his own. He slowly walked over to his own table, where Nathan and Haley sat. They'd obviously seen Brooke walk off, and Nathan excused himself leaving the two best friends to talk.

"Hey buddy. You okay?"

"You saw didn't you?"

"Lucas-"

"No don't baby me. I'm not blind okay. She's spent the whole night moping because they've had a falling out. I'm asking for one night." He knew he sounded like a five year old, but he couldn't help it. He was jealous, there was no point in trying to hide it. "I'm her boyfriend, and I understand that Peyton is her best friend. I understand that she comes first most of the time. But it shouldn't be all the time."

"I know, I think Brooke is just trying to make sure Peyton doesn't feel abandoned."

"We've barely spoken tonight. And every conversation is about Peyton…" He crossed his arms in a huff.

"Oh stop sulking. It could be worse, Tim is Nathans best friend." Haley said trying to lighten the mood. Lucas just squinted back at her. "Okay, maybe just remind her she's at her first formal. Bit of the Scott magic…I can't believe I just said that."

"Neither can I." Lucas finally cracked a smile.

"Let's forget it. But the point is good. A bit of…romance."

Lucas stood up looking determined, leaving Haley hoping she hadn't just made this worse. She just didn't know what to do: on one hand Lucas was her best friend. But she was fairly sure he wasn't in love with Brooke. On the other hand she felt a loyalty to Peyton, to give her time to work out what was going on.

Lucas was waiting outside the bathroom, when Brooke emerged. She smiled when she saw him waiting.

"I was afraid you'd get lost. Being an out-of-towner."

"Cute." She linked their arms.

"So I was thinking, it'll be a while before they announce the King and Queen and I'm not that into dancing. Would you like to take a walk with me Miss Davis?"

"I'd love to Mr Scott." Brooke laughed sincerely.

He led her out of the hall, knowing if they cut through a nearby field they'd be right on the beach.

"I hope you don't mind a bit of dirt." Lucas asked extending his arm to Brooke, she accepted it linking there fingers.

"Lucas I'm pretty sure I've seen a dirt road before."

"Well I'm never sure about you New York girls."

"New York?" Brooke questioned, completely confused.

"Yeah I doubt there's many dirt roads in between those sky scrapers."

"Oh right…yeah."

"You know I've never been."

"Really. It's not that far."

"I know. Furthest I've been is Florida. Disneyland"

"Wow, you really are a true Tree-Hiller." They both laughed, as they walked down to the beach.

"What about you? Been anywhere amazing."

"Well New York, I went to L.A once but the best trip I ever had was with Peyton. Her Dad took us camping in San Juan Islands in Washington. It was only for one week but it was the best holiday I've ever had. We went swimming everyday, and fishing. I know you wouldn't think it, with those skinny arms but Peyton caught this huge fish. It was like a whale. I think I still have the picture." Brooke took a breath noticing the funny look on Lucas's face. "What?"

"Nothing. Just never took you to be a camping girl." He offered.

"I'm probably not. But I've been to fancy hotels with my parents and I swear to god, it was a waste of time. We barely spent any time together. Camping was good because I was with Peyton. What about you? Best thing about Florida?"

"We drove down, just me, my Mom and Keith. That was the best thing, being a proper family. I loved the rollercoaster's and everything, but that was the best part. Made me realize that I didn't need Dan. I had Keith."

"I get it. I don't exactly get on with my parents. Peyton's Dad is the closest I've ever come to a parental figure." Brooke was again met with that questioning look.

"Where is he now?"

"He died. So now it's just me and her." Brooke snuggled into his chest as they stood and looked out at the ocean. She missed the look of disappointment that briefly appeared on Lucas's face. He quickly regained his composure to smile down at Brooke.

They walked back to the hall, exchanging their predictions for the Fall King and Queen. They arrived just in time to see Nathan crowned King. He milked the applause for all it was worth, announcing he'd be throwing an after party at his parents beach house.

"Mouth has his Dad's car, I'll ask him if we can get a ride with him." Lucas whispered during the Queen announcement. Brooke waited until it was announced Rachel had won, before turning to face Lucas.

Before Brooke could contemplate her response, Lucas had ghosted past her. He turned only to take her hand and pull her onto the dance floor with him. His strong arms quickly encircled her waste and his infectious smile stopped the sentence forming in her mind. Instead she nestled her herself into his arms. It was only when she felt his breath tickle her ear did she wake up from her dream like state.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight? Nathan said he'd lock a bedroom, so we can have it." At his words Brooke took a step back, forming a seemingly insignificant gap.

"I can't… Peyton's at home."

"It's one night."

"Lucas…"

"Won't there ever be just one night, where you put me first?" Brooke silently took another step back.

**Hope you enjoyed **

**L xxx**


End file.
